


Behind Every Warrior (Smutty Edition)

by LadyMONTA



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Archery, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Elf smut, Erebor, Erebor Reclaimed, Ered Luin, Gondor, Hardcore, Hate Sex, House of Healing, I'm Sorry, I'm shameless, Incest, Khuzdul, Love/Hate, M/M, Mirkwood, OOC Kili, OOC Legolas, One Ring - Freeform, One Shot, Post-War, Prison Sex, Quenya, Rough Sex, Sindarin, Some Fluff, Teasing, Young Boromir, Young Faramir, dwarf smut, seriously smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMONTA/pseuds/LadyMONTA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my smutty one-shot stories from the Lord of the Rings & The Hobbit fandom. </p><p>1. Bilbo got drunk in a gathering of dwarves in Erebor so Thorin took care of him back in his chamber<br/>2. Nori got caught running away so as decided by the elders of Thorin's company, Dwalin has to talk to him over it<br/>3. The real story behind Fili & Kili losing the ponies<br/>4. Elrond found Thranduil cradling his twin sons to sleep with a lullaby then approached the elven king<br/>5. Pippin spent the night in the House of Healing with an injured Merry<br/>6. Boromir taught Faramir archery to lift his spirits<br/>7. Kili mocked Legolas whislt captured, tempting the prince elf<br/>8. Bilbo used the One Ring's power for kinky purposes, teasing Thorin on his throne</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intoxicated Hobbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very fond of the idea of Thorin surviving the war along with his nephews so I made this. And also Bilbo getting drunk and sexually messy, lmao. Sorry if I'm a noob tho...

It was the great feast of the night, two weeks after the victory of the dwarves over Erebor. It wasn’t long before the halls of the kingdom under the Lonely Mountain are crowded by bearded men and women, singing and laughing to their heart’s content for they have finally reclaimed their long captured kingdom, or rather, their home. After the war, the proud men of Erebor finally embraced every inch of their kingdom after rashly fighting for it, even losing many lives. Of course they’ve grieved and sung for the heroes who died in the battle, but tears were replaced with smiles soon after for they knew weeping forever won’t do any good. Those fallen brothers would’ve loved to see them merrily feasting than crying over their graves. 

Songs of victory are now filling every corners of the place, and echoing through the chambers where Bilbo was roaming. He can barely walk a straight line for Bofur grabbed him from his den and into the party to join the companions he spent all his adventures with. They drank and laughed and recalled memories of their long and well spent journey, loving every minute of it. Of course Bilbo loved the joy that filled the hall, but after a few drinks, he was first to call himself off before he can no longer control his drunk self. Hobbits are never known to be great at handling their alcohol like dwarves do. And now, here he is, fighting his headache. He’s not sure if he can find his way back to his chamber anymore for the walls are slightly dragging down, the path spinning; his vision is fooling with him. But one thing’s certain, he’s thankful that someone can finally show him the way back for he can hear voices ahead of him, just one turn at the end of the hallway. But the closer they are to the drunken hobbit, the more familiar those voices are to him. 

“Bilbo!” a man with a blond hair called from the other side of the hall, with a wide smile spread upon his face and barrel on their hands. Bilbo maintained his composure for he was too embarrassed to let the nephews of the king know he’s drunk and lost. 

“Already going back, are you?” said the younger, black haired dwarf. He let go of the barrel and let Fili handled the carrying and went straight to Bilbo, wrapping an arm around Bilbo’s shoulder. “Don’t be absurd, the night’s not even over yet.”

Before Bilbo could even protest, Kili already grabbed his arm and headed him back to the bright lit room where the music and random endless conversations are just so joyful. But no matter how positive the atmosphere is, it’s just messing with his head. He thinks he can last a bit longer, but he’s certain he won’t be present at the end of this gathering. Just as soon as they got on the messy table where his companions are sitting, Kili slid Bilbo and himself on the seats. The poor, forced hobbit just sat there and smiled awkwardly at the others, receiving the same smiles.

“Back again for more now, lad?” Dwalin said from across the table and drank on the huge mug on his hand. Slamming it back to the table, he grabs Nori from his back. “Give this hobbit a hangover, will ya?”

“Right away!” said Nori, walking towards Bilbo with a mug on his hand. 

“N-no, I’m good.” he said, still maintaining his composure. “I kind of want to wake up peacefully tomorrow.”

The rest of the dwarves starred at him in silence, making him shrink on his seat out of embarrassment. But they burst out in laughs so the confused hobbit just laughed along, thinking he can get away from the offer. 

“No, ya won’t.” Balin said from his left side. “Nobody’s gon’ wake up tomorrow til the sun’s at its highest peak.”

Without a fight, Nori just placed the mug on Bilbo’s hands so he’s got nothing to do but drink it anyways. Drinking and drinking, talking out the intoxication in him to prevent any embarrassment in front of these noble men. He’s getting a hang of it now, after another mug full. Though he’s feeling his fingers are a little numb, his headache is not worse. His body is building up an uncontrollable heat from his core, unconsciously intoxicated. He’s just slouching on his seat now, face flushed and laughing with Kili who seemed to love this drunken side of Bilbo. After emptying his mug, he saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him from another table. Time seemed to stop on his tracks, or it was just another one of Bilbo’s mild, silly hallucinations. But nonetheless, those eyes are the same he’s seen in the battlefield, yet more seductive and possessive than ever. It was Thorin’s. Bilbo knew to himself that he’s always adored those eyes, those braids, that body, that voice; just Thorin himself. But he averted his eyes, thinking he’s just drunk enough to imagine things –not now. His lewdness is totally inappropriate for a descent man like Thorin, on a time like this. They could flirt all they want if they’re on a private room, but this is a complete public place. After sharing a few more words with the king’s nephews, eyes constantly glancing over the man who’s now giving him a smirk, he finally got up from his seat and bid farewell to the other dwarves. His thoughts are away from going back to his chambers so he found himself on an empty hall, sitting on a staircase. He’s too ashamed that he’s starting to heat up just by Thorin staring and smirking at him from across the table; his beloved is truly a flirt.

“Tipsy now, are ya?” he heard a voice echo. Looking up, he saw the same blue eyes that were glancing over him, burning his soul from the inside. “Shall I walk you back?”

Bilbo just nodded and slumped his weak body into Thorin’s. He can barely stand straight now, feeling his knees weak. The alcohol kicked in a little harder than expected. And the touch of Thorin’s warm chest made him burn even more. The walk back to his chamber didn’t take long, and he made it without passing out so as soon as he closed the door, he sat over his bed. Running a hand through his forehead, he grunted out the headache he’s feeling. This could hurt like hell tomorrow when he wakes. He felt the mattress sinking beside him and saw Thorin with a mug full of water. He drank it and placed the mug somewhere on the wooden floor. 

“Bilbo, my dear.” Thorin whispered, placing strands of Bilbo’s curls behind his pointy ears. He loved seeing his lover’s face, free from excessive curls that Thorin was so baffled about. He wants to adore his face and appreciate his beauty like this, a hand over Bilbo’s cheek. But he suddenly turned grim when Bilbo looked into his eyes, seeking an intense flame within the intoxicated hobbit, burning his icy blue orbs. “I’ve been a bad lover now, haven’t I? Not taking care of you the whole night.”

Bilbo just softly made a noise in agreement. Bilbo seemed weak and limp so Thorin just instantly decided to let go of his desires and let his beloved take the rest he needs to survive for tomorrow. 

“Worry no more, take a rest. Wake me when you need something.” he said, gently kissing the hobbit’s forehead and laying him down whilst removing his vest. He let his intoxicated lover tuck himself to bed then fell asleep not to long after. Thorin just removed his own cloak and placed more woods into the fireplace, making Bilbo smile in his peaceful rest. He just sat somewhere near the fireplace then also fell into his sleep. 

It was a nice, tranquil nap until he heard a little moan coming out from behind him. Curious, he opened up his eyes and saw his dearest hobbit, out of his blanket and groping his own chest. The buttons of his shirt are now halfway from being undone. It was a strange, yet pleasant view for the king. The heat that he eventually let go earlier decides to make its way back to Thorin’s chest, admiring the lewdness of his lover. He got up from his seat and sat beside the whimpering hobbit. 

“Th-Thorin...“ he said in a soft voice before reaching his hands to the man above his face. “I’m burning... Fuck.”

“Oh, what is this? Such a beautiful sight.” he said, cupping Bilbo’s cheek into his hand. “You should be drunk more often then.” 

The hobbit just flushed all over from head to toe at the deep voice of Thorin, sending uncontrollable goose bumps and shivers down his sensitive spine. He cringed as the black haired king drew closer into his ears and whispered something in dwarvish. His hot, steamy breath brushed over Bilbo’s pointy ears, loving the sensation that’s driving him crazy. Even though he cannot make up the words, he just instantly became submissive to the powerful dwarf. He drew back and stared at Bilbo’s eyes. His emotions are genuine and surreal at the same time; it’s a wonderful sight for the hobbit. Bilbo found himself staring at Thorin’s lips, making up dirty thoughts on his mind. He bit his own and stared at the darker eyes of the king. 

“Then drunken I shall be.” he replied before leaning in to give the dwarf a kiss. It was a long and passionate one, making Bilbo’s inside hot and messy. Thorin gently laid Bilbo on his back, not breaking the heated kiss. It’s just every time they express their passion for one another by connecting their bodies, it always feels like the first time. The little one, out of his conscious, now wrapped his hands around the dwarf’s back and licked at his lower lip, asking for an entrance and grinded his already hard member to the other, asking for more than just a kiss. And Thorin, as a tease, pulled away from the kiss and smirked at his whimpering lover underneath him.

“Such a bad hobbit, you are.” he said in a low, dark voice. “You need to ask properly.”

Thorin restrained Bilbo’s hands, pinning it above his head and attacked the open neck that was tempting him. He wants to leave bruises and bite marks all over his neck but he’s afraid that Bilbo might be body conscious in front of the other dwarves because of it. They didn’t want anyone to know they’re a couple for a pretty long time for they might think it’s inappropriate for a king. But none can stop them now once they’ve dug deep into each other’s hearts; they love every inch of the other, not minding to spend every day with them without getting sick of their faces at all. And to this, Thorin still gently kisses and give occasional licks here and there, playing with Bilbo’s apples.

“Speak, Bilbo.” he continued.

But instead of a reply, the hobbit just used all his strength to reverse their position, having himself at the top of the king, dominating all of him. To Thorin’s surprise, he loved this side of Bilbo. Both eyes that were once innocent and kind turned savage and hungry for sex. The curly haired man’s shirt is now falling over his shoulders, making Thorin even more aroused at the view. He wanted to sabotage his lover, right here, right now. But he can be patient and let Bilbo do whatever he pleases. Bilbo unbuttoned Thorin’s shirt, his kisses going down and down from his neck to the hem of his trousers. He undid his breeches, with Thorin hissing and breathing hard at the sudden actions of his adorable lover. 

“Oh, Bilbo…” he whispered as he felt two small hands gently wrapping around his painfully erect member. Bilbo seemed to look terrified at the enormous length of Thorin, but he took it in his mouth anyways, licking at taking it deep in his throat. Some retreats have a bit of suction to them, turning the king unbearably mad. Thorin just grunted and became more heated when the tip of his length hits the back of his lover’s throat, stretching the tight throat of Bilbo. After few more pumps, Bilbo let go of his lover and removed his own pants hastily to position himself on top of the sweating dwarf. 

“I’ve wanted you, my love.” he breathed out, placing one hand in the hairy chest of Thorin and the other to his cheek. He rubbed his rear to the other’s member, teasing him. Thorin just pushed two fingers at the mouth of the other, loving the feeling of Bilbo’s small tongue at the tip of his fingers. Bilbo wet them enough for Thorin to draw it back and massages the ring muscle of his rear. He played with the hot entrance of Bilbo, circling and gently pushing in until he finally slid all the way inside. He was rewarded with a moan so he started moving before adding the second. Bilbo felt so soft and warm inside, making Thorin even more tempted to slam inside the hobbit. Bilbo himself retreats Thorin’s hand from his insides and positioned himself to the throbbing member of the king. Their eyes met, giving the comfort that Bilbo needed before taking that huge cock into his tight muscles. Giving a little push, Thorin went inside Bilbo, feeling every inch of his lover. Bilbo can thank his saliva for easing the entry, but the stretch of his rear is painfully pleasurable. 

“Nghh-“ he grunted, making Thorin pause from the sudden action. He wanted to make sure Bilbo gets accustomed to his size first before letting his rage set wild. After he caught his breath again, he started to move. “Uhmm.. T-Thorin, my love.”  
Bilbo slowly went up and down, just going halfway down before pulling back. In the middle, they both moaned in ecstasy and enjoyed the heat of one another. But this is no good to Thorin though. No matter how much he likes Bilbo in charge, he wants to be a savage in bed. Grabbing Bilbo by his waist, he slammed him to the side and got on top. He regained dominance over the small figure under him, making Bilbo smirk at his king being wild and heavy.

“Shit.” he grunted before placing the thick head of his cock into Bilbo’s rear once again. “I want to fucking destroy you.”

Before Bilbo could stop Thorin, he already rammed inside his tight entrance, screaming at the pleasure of a violent lover. He moved, quickened his pace before stifling all of Bilbo’s cries in a kiss. He’s deeper now, shoving himself all the way up to the thick shaft, making noises of skin slapping over skin. Bilbo grabbed a fistful of Thorin’s hair, pulling away to take a good breath from panting.

“Ahh.. Ngh- Thorin, sugar.” he moaned, staring at his painfully erect cock. “I’m gonna cum.”  
Another cry came from his mouth when Thorin grabbed the hilt of his lover’s member, restraining his cock from ejaculating. He squeezed hard into the sheets, messing up his beautiful bed. In pain and pleasure, Bilbo bit Thorin’s shoulder before anyone outside hears their intense love making. His eyes are now teary from the rough fucking of the black haired dwarf and dug his nails deep to his back, maybe leaving bad-looking scratch marks. He felt Thorin getting close to coming when he rapidly slams into the smaller hobbit and grabbing the wooden headboard of the bed. Out of rage and pleasure, the strong king broke the headboard with the strength of his arms. With moans louder and bed rocking harder, they both cried in pleasure when they released at the same time, holding their breaths as they did. As soon as they found their breaths again, Thorin pulled out with strings of his own cum, connecting the both of them. Thorin was dripping in sweat so Bilbo grabbed a little handkerchief of his to wash those thick beads of sweat from his face, smiling. Bilbo still feels hot on the inside and weak on his knees again. For this, Thorin gave him the gentlest kiss before cleaning the both of them up and lying next to the panting Bilbo. 

“Bilbo.” he called, offering his arm for Bilbo to rest on, but the hobbit is fast asleep as soon as he let his head drop into Thorin’s arm. He held his little intoxicated hobbit tight in his arm, sniffing on his hair wet of sweat. Thorin just chuckled at his cute little lover before giving him a kiss on the cheek and closed his eyes for a good night sleep. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, please kudos/comment, it'll really encourage me to write more. Share your thoughts or suggestions down the comment box to let me know. :)


	2. Innocence of a Juvenile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of Nori being that teen-age bad boy back in Ered Luin and when I did a background check, he really is a bad young dwarf. Hope you don't think they're too OOC. And Khuzdul translations are at the end of the story.
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

“It’s his fifth attempt this month, that brat.” Thorin spited, slamming both hands to the desk where Balin, Dwalin and Dori are gathering. 

At the year of 2894 (TA), the last of Durin’s Folk now resided in Ered Luin where they’ve stick together as a team with a common leader, Thorin Oakenshield. Conflicts are not common among them for they are loyal to each and every one of this little company. But this specific dwarf seemed to excessively posses the childish trait of a dwarf. As Thorin said, it was the fifth attempt for Nori to run away from their place for no known reason. They’ve talked to the young dwarf about this, especially Dori, who’s the complete fatherly figure to his younger brother. But the brat would just not dare tell anyone the reason for his actions. Though certainly, Dori does not want Nori to influence their youngest, Ori with this kind of behavior. They swore their loyalty to their leader to stay together as a strong brotherhood that would mean putting their kinsmen first before anything else, even themselves. And for Nori to leave his brothers behind is nothing but headache and annoyance to the elders of their little company. 

“The lad’s just probably stressed of his environment.” Balin said, sighing. “Give him more time then talk to him over it once again, aye?”

“It’s no use talking; he’ll just do it all over again.” Dori responded.

“Til he gets his proper lecturing, he won’t.” Thorin said, settling himself down his seat. “Being one man short won’t do us good. And besides, he’s still too young, fragile and soft for the world out there alone.” 

The dwarves were silent, letting the cracklings of the fireplace do the job of a less awkward ambience of the already dull room. The illumination of the room has never been this dark, with the silenced dwarves and the thoughts on their mind on how to convince the young one to prevent further situations like this. 

“I’ll approach the lad.” Dwalin said, breaking the silence. The rest of the dwarves from the table stared at him, questioning his ability to talk out the situation with a dwarf like Nori. It may not look like it, but Dwalin actually has the strongest connections with the younger dwarves than anyone on this table. And Nori was exceptional, of course. He’s seen Nori differently. There was this certain click when he had a long, sensible chat with the younger brother of Dori, the day he once caught Nori between a fight with men. And because of that one night of knowing the little one further, seeking deeper than what skin could tell, he felt a strong bond with the lad. Ever since then, he’s had no more unnecessary fights with a single soul. There was a short pause before Dori spoke. 

“No, ya can’t.” he said, sipping a small portion from his cup of tea before placing it back down to the wooden table, careful enough to make the smallest noise. “Believe me, I’ve spent 67 years of my life with the black sheep under the same roof and it’s nothing but efforts wasted on straightening the hell out of that poor soul.”

Balin nodded his head in a silent agreement and the rest of dwarves just stared back at their hands or someplace else away from Dwalin. They couldn’t agree more. But a sigh from the leader caught everyone’s attention.

“If I entrust this to you, Dwalin, can you promise that there’ll be no further concerns regarding this?” Thorin asked, staring at the taller, brown haired dwarf next to him. Dwalin just stared back, giving the reassurance that those pair of blue eyes needed. Nodding, Dori just sighed deeply at the thought of that promise being broken one day. “Then it is settled. Let us be baffled no more.”

Walking away, Balin and Dori followed Thorin back to their own businesses. Dwalin just stood still in his seat and wonders about the right words to put into sentence that’ll be enough to convince his young love. But his warrior senses felt a presence from the next room, grasping at his dagger that was resting beneath his cloak. Just as the breathing felt near him, he prepared to draw the weapon but the sound of a soft, miserable voice halted his actions. He turned back to see Nori eavesdropping all along. He raised a brow at the dwarf shrinking of embarrassment. Dwalin thought this was cute. Right now, he wants to put all formalities aside for now and tease this little love of his. But little did he know that this teasing would go so far as both could’ve imagined.

“Look who’s been such a bad boy.” Dwalin said, walking towards Nori. He mounted his whole figure over the smaller one, driving him to the corner of this dim lit room. Every step forward from Dwalin is a step back to Nori, until he hits the cold, solid wall on his back. His breath sends shivers down Nori’s spine, shutting his mouth from any words and constantly averting his eyes away from the large figure in front of him. Dwalin leaned, running a hand on Nori’s fire-kissed hair that was freely draping over his shoulders. “Do we need to punish you, Nori?”

“I-“ Nori was stopped from his poor attempt of protesting with a rough lip over his own. The touch was light, oh so softly massaging his. The hand that was once in Nori’s hair moved to his cheeks where he ran a thumb over the cheekbones that he adored so much. It wasn’t long before the heat kindled between the two, turning the kiss into a hot, wanton passionate one. Both have wanted this after watching each other doing their rightful work or having a small private chat after dining with the rest of the company, it has always been kisses or small pecks, nothing more. But none of the two was brave enough to speak out their desires, just stares and smiles from across the table or words of comfort when they’re down. Being sentimental isn’t one of the obvious traits of a dwarf. But breaking a little habit isn’t so bad, of course when you’re discovering that those little sparks could feel this intense in matter of seconds. Tongues are now dancing around, hands groping the other’s body, breaths running and heat furious inside the once hollow heart. Dwalin, being a savage warrior from the field, released the beast within him as he felt the coiling of his stomach in the midst of this slippery kiss. He furiously pulled the collars of Nori’s shirt, popping all buttons halfway before running his hand over the chest of the other, releasing a grunt between the kiss. His shirt, now falling over his shoulder aroused the large dwarf in front of him with the view of the sultry young dwarf being driven with lust, breaths heavier and hotter than ever. 

“Fuck.” Dwalin grunted, lifting Nori from his feet with all the strength he could gather. The younger dwarf wrapped his legs to the other, asking for another kiss by playing with the tattooed warrior’s ear, biting on the metal ear cuffs that Dwalin had whilst being carried around, then into his very own bedroom. Closing the door, Dwalin slammed the smaller figure into it, almost breaking the hinges apart. Pleasure matters, pain barely does at the moment so Nori wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s shoulder and back with a leg wrapped to the other’s waist. The kiss continued, getting deeper and hotter than before. Dwalin trailed his hand from Nori’s waist then into his hardening crotch, groping and earning a small whimper from the gasping mouth. Smirking, Dwalin carried him once again, before placing him in the bed where he dominantly topped the laughing dwarf. There was this special moment when both were just smiling at the sight of their beloved, eyes almost teary. Thousands of words are written all over them, the passion they’ve had for the other. But this isn’t child’s play; it’s a serious relationship that burned greatly this night. They could’ve done this sometime else, but tonight was strangely exceptional and special for both the dwarves. 

The laugh paused when Nori drew Dwalin’s hand from the sheets then into his beating heart, letting the other feel the intensity he’s experiencing. Doing the same, Nori softly chuckled at the feeling of Dwalin’s heartbeat, ones that beats like a baby’s. Love, joy and security were all over when Nori reached to kiss Dwalin on the lips once again. This time, it went slowly; slow enough for them to enjoy and feel every movement of their mouths. 

Pulling back, Nori voluntary undid all of his clothes off, getting into his knees and spreading his legs wider for the pleasure viewing of the warrior. Dwalin moved his head further away to appreciate the beautiful view of his naked love in front of him. 

“Miz vaen khuzd.” Dwalin whispered, eyeing the whole of Nori. The shy young dwarf flushed and crawled near the older dwarf. Undoing Dwalin’s shirt gently, kissing his neck, leaving marks of his own before tugging the clothes off the muscular body of Dwalin. Tracing a hand over the buff chest and biceps of the older dwarf mesmerized Nori. Of course he’s seen this whenever they bathe all together on a river, but he never thought touching it would feel this good. The hair in his chest tickles the fingertips of his, giving him the dirtiest thoughts of what might happen this night. 

“Dwalin…” Nori finally spoke, wrapping himself to Dwalin, whispering ghostly to his ears. “Make love with me.”

This sultry statement of Nori was enough to trigger the beasts within Dwalin altogether in their most fiery manner, pinning the smaller dwarf into the bed, both hands restrained on the top of his head. With one hand gripping the hands of the younger dwarf and the other pulling his hair back to reveal the delicate skin of Nori’s neck, he savagely kisses and left marks of possession all over the moaning dwarf. Nori’s palm and feet are heating up; he can almost feel lust taking over him, whole. Dwalin let go eventually, untying his breeches, releasing his monstrous length from the painful cloth that was keeping his raging erection. Nori fell silent with the view of Dwalin’s size, compared to his own. Dwalin found this silence rather uneasy so he kissed the little one on his forehead, reassuring his safety.

“Do not worry, my love; I wouldn’t do anything that you don’t like.” He said, cupping the cheeks of Nori. “Just tell me to stop and I will, ok?”

Nori nodded and spread his legs wider in front of Dwalin. The large hands of Dwalin grabbed something from his cloak that seemed like a bottle of oil to Nori. Pouring a great amount in his fingers, Nori watched as he gently pushed one in, taking all the time in the world to let Nori get accustomed to the foreign intruder.

“Nghh- Uhh.. Dwalin.” He moaned with hot, smoky breath coming out his wide spread mouth. Dwalin’s fingers are surely thick enough to already feel like a cock if two are inserted. He held his drools back as he felt the finger move, pleasuring his rear. The sounds coming from Nori only encouraged Dwalin to add the second, the third, until he was soft enough to let Dwalin slam his fingers in. “Ahh!”

Dwalin had enough of holding it all in and drew his fingers back gently before pouring the liquid all over his hard, veiny cock, giving a few pumps before leaning over to Nori’s ear, giving it a lick. 

“Amrul atsu, Nori.” He said, giving one powerful thrust, sliding halfway into the gasping dwarf underneath him. Tighter than expected, he thought three fingers were enough to stretch the young dwarf’s hole. The heat that was gripping his cock felt like a burn that was tempting him to go further inside the lust driven.

“Dwalin, please.” Nori breathed, his loose hair becoming sticky from the sweat on his forehead and nape of his neck. He wrapped an arm around Dwalin’s shoulders, pleading. “More give me more.”

Dwalin, out of self conscious, now quickening his pace and squeezes hard at the sheets of the bed. Nori just cried out of pleasure along with Dwalin’s grunts, making a lewd sound that covers the whole of the heated room. Control is far off Dwalin now, he no longer cares if Nori’s screams reach anyone’s ear from the outside, he wants to hear this and enjoy every minute of it. In a blink of an eye, Dwalin flipped Nori over, spreading his rear wider for him to roughly enter the tight heat. He wet his hand once again with the liquid and grasped Nori’s hard cock, giving it a few pumps before whispering near the ear of his love.

“Bear with me.” He said, getting deeper into Nori with each violent thrust. Nori just whimpered and did as he’s told, spreading wider for both their pleasures. As Dwalin reached the spot of Nori, the young dwarf instantly felt weak on his knees, hands gripping hard at the pillows that rest above him. As Dwalin hits deep up to his shaft, he paused before savagely rammed in and out and in and out all over again, fast and unbelievably hard. His fingers dug deep into Nori’s waist, maybe bruising the soft skin for he’s too heated to be gentle now. “Fuck!”

“Unghh.. Dwalin, yes. It feels so good.” Nori moaned with trembling voice. He can feel he’s close, tightening around Dwalin. “Dwalin!”

With one last thrust, both released at the same time, panting and sweating over their hot release. Grunting in the pain of his cock, Dwalin retreated and cleaned the both of them with his clothes. The blanket was too dirty for Nori’s cum traced the white sheets so it was discarded from the bed, leaving them naked with their clothes aside. He lay next to Nori, draping a cloth over their bodies, large enough to cover the both of them. Nori wrapped himself to Dwalin, finding great comfort in the heat of his chest. After a few moments, Dwalin finally spoke.

“Nori.” He said gently, pulling back from their position. It couldn’t be just sex without a meaning. There’s still something special for Nori that dwells deep within the savage warrior. He still matters, and the conversation he’s had with the other elders is important for the both of them, and the company’s sake too. “Can we talk about it? The one you’ve overheard, I mean.”  
The younger dwarf nodded and laid his head closer to Dwalin’s chest, breathing out before pushing a word. 

“But I don’t think I can tell anyone.” He said shyly. “About my absurd attempt, that is.”

“Can you trust me, then?” Dwalin asked, running one hand over Nori’s back and the other resting on his side. “It wouldn’t do us any harm, young one.”

Looking up and staring at the older dwarf’s eyes, he felt the sense of guilt eating him from the inside. But this happened once, and he thought it wouldn’t be different now for his little secret was kept all along, safe and untold like he wants it to be. Besides, he can trust Dwalin further now after what just happened. He sighed and lowered his shoulders, playing his fingers along Dwalin’s chest hair.

“I just…” he hesitated for a moment before continuing. “I think Thorin and the others think so lowly of me. Always the weak one, the stubborn, clumsy one, it makes me feel out of place, like I don’t belong to this brotherhood.”

Dwalin searched deeper into Nori’s eyes and found his heart breaking a little at the sight of his precious one thinking so lowly of himself. 

“Is that why you ran away?” he asked, but Nori shook his head in disagreement and sat up. 

“No. I want to train myself, be out in the wilderness to prove my worth.” He spat, bringing out the man in him. Dwalin was surprised at the response, thinking it’d be another childish reasoning like the one with the fight. “I want to show everyone that no matter how low they see me, I’m still running Durin’s Folk’s line with pride. Trampling down my hopes won’t drag my dignity down, I’m still Nori. I just need to find my own strength and wield it like it has to be.”

He looked back into the older dwarf’s eyes before chuckling and continuing his statement.

“But Thorin’s right.” He said, running a hand over the nape of his neck. “I’m just a young softie who’s not fit for the world out there. I’m still the weakling I’ am after so much attempt.” 

“That is not entirely true.” Dwalin interrupted, sitting next to the lad and cupping a hand on the other’s cheek. “Nori, you can be anything you wish to, just not this day yet. Take little steps, start from learning, wielding a sword, maybe surviving a week with only mushrooms and bread. Set out in the wilderness once you’re ready for the chaos that the world may curse upon ya.”

“But Thorin-“ 

“Matter not what Thorin says.” Dwalin interrupted once again, leaning closer to seek deeper into Nori’s hazel orbs. “Actually, matter not what anyone says. Kindly invite them out of your door with pure pleasure if they disagree to any of your desires. Only you can write and scar your story, laddie. Remember that.” 

Nori, being mesmerized by Dwalin’s voice and eyes, is now stunned with no words coming from his mouth. 

“You’ll be more than just brilliant once you’ve discovered yourself, Nori, so much more.” He continued; smirking at the one he’s conversing with. There came the most positive atmosphere that made the young dwarf chuckle on his own. 

“You really think so?” he asked, looking down with a grin.

“Of course I do.” He said; face inches away from his adorable dwarf. “Start with me; I’ll set my plans aside. I’ll train you if I have to, you just gotta trust me on this. Just don’t run away ever again, not ‘til you’re prepared to do so. “

Nori kissed the lips of Dwalin once again, only softer and gentler than it was before. He pulled back, opening up the lids of his eyes to meet the brown ones in front of him. Forehead to forehead both smiled and laughed.

“I love you too, Dwalin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miz vaen khuzd = My beautiful love  
> Amrul atsu = I love you  
> I know, I kept adding "I love you's" at the end. Just bear with me. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, please kudos/comment, it'll really encourage me to write more. Share your thoughts or suggestions down the comment box to let me know. :)


	3. Damn the Ponies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is movie-based on how Fili and Kili lost the ponies. It was totally impossible to miss a LARGE ASS troll in their sight, I know. So let's just put it like this, yes. :3
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

It was the joy of the night for the brothers Kili and Fili. Not because of the honor of Thorin entrusting the watch over the ponies to the two youngest members of the company, but because for a very long time along this journey, it’s the first time again for the two to finally be apart from the other dwarves to enjoy each other’s companionship. They’ve always wanted to have their privacy and be free to express their love to their brother through both words and actions however they wish to without holding back. They’d remember being a three man company with Gimli back in Ered Luin; it’s already hard to seek the opportunity to be alone to only be able to make out for three minutes maximum. But of course, their duty is important for Thorin doesn’t usually give the two other duties than starting a bonfire or gathering their camping objects from the ponies while the others prepare their meals and other tasks. Other than those are separate duties of watching over during sleep time yet the other stay awoke for the sake of the other most of the time. That’s how inseparable Fili and Kili are. Though mostly, it’s Bofur or Gloin on watch ‘cause Thorin wants the exact same amount of rest that the two have with the others. Only in crucial state will Thorin ever risk the lives of his own nephews over a task appointed, and these situations rarely happens.

And to this, under a specific tree, away from the heat of the bonfire is a flame of their own between the frictions of Kili’s back on Fili’s chest, slightly burning. They were tired of star gazing for its hurt their neck too much. They’ve decided to settle down and face the ponies to watch over as told. It’d be a pain in the ass if ever they fail this simple task so they kept watch under the large tree. The wind was giving chilly sensations, giving Kili a reason to cuddle his brother. Everything was so peaceful and lovely until Fili moved his hands from its rest on his bent knees beside Kili’s figure and wrapped it around the torso of his brother, leaning his head forward to whisper to the cold ears of the brunette dwarf in front of him.

“Kili~” he said and the brunette just chuckled at the thought of Fili inviting to something they haven’t done in a while now. Fili held the other tighter, nuzzling on his neck, not minding a single strand of hair that was tickling his face. “C’mon now… It’s been so long.” 

The younger one discovered a bump that felt a little too hard on his lower back. And Kili, as a tease, shuffled from his seat to grind slightly, hearing a small grunt from his back. He grinned at this, feeling a little malicious at the thought of his heated brother being madly messy tonight. He tilted his head to the side, giving Fili a whole access to his neck that the blond seems to attack first whenever they cuddle for he’s very fond of the soft, gentle skin of the young warrior. Giving a little kiss before nibbling and sucking on small portions of Kili’s skin, Kili felt his palms heating up. Fili headed down and further into Kili’s sensitive spot, making his little brother release a soft moan. He grabbed Fili’s forearm that’s held tight on his chest, squeezing as an indication of pleasure. His older brother just wouldn’t stop violating the soft spot on his neck so he grinded even more into Fili, giving pleasure to both. As a weakness, it sent uncontrollable heat spread wide to every inch of Kili, giving him a hard on. 

“Nghh... Fili, enough please.” Kili pleaded as Fili’s large hands groped both of the brunette’s chest from behind and thrusting forward to get a good touch of his love. 

“Tell me what you want, Kili.” the older dwarf whispered into the flushing one’s ear. Kili tried his hardest not to stutter while speaking, but it still came out as shaky as his body. He loves it when his brother is trembling from arousal like this, like a dog in desperate need of a mate. 

“F-Fili, please, to-touch me.” he said, with a cracking voice as he tries to maintain the heat inside and inside only. But soon after Fili reached over to grab the erect member of his with an ungloved hand, he instantly submitted to the older dwarf and released a loud moan. The ponies don’t matter now as Fili loved the sounds that Kili made once his hand is inside those breeches, gripping and gently rubbing the hard cock of his brother. Kili desperately tried to breath out a word in between grunts to let the other know he’s feeling good as Fili starts to quicken the pace of his hand, squeezing at the thick base of his cock. “Yes, Fili.”

Hearing this, Fili just had enough and felt the need to bury his cock deep inside Kili. The brown haired dwarf felt his older brother shuffled then lifting him up, sitting him to his lap. In the process, Kili completely undid his pants only to feel the huge length of his brother touch his own. He saw a bead of pre cum on the tip of Fili’s thick head, resisting the urge to reach down and suck the cum out of his prick. Fili sighed at the touch and started to rub both of their members together whilst inserting two fingers onto Kili’s mouth. The brunette just moaned in between heavy breaths, pleasured greatly at the rhythm of his brother’s hand. 

“Hmmm… Kili, tell me you want it.” Fili whispered to his ear, giving the other goose bumps he’s never had. He retreats his fingers to let the other talk.

“Do me, Fili.” Kili breathed and spread his legs, leaning back to his brother’s chest. 

“As you wish, my love.” Fili said, turning Kili’s head to face him, into a hot, lewd kiss. His fingers traced down to Kili’s tight ring of muscles, loving the touch of the heat on his fingertips before slowly inserting a digit in. A sharp hiss released from Kili, breaking their little kiss. Staring at Fili with half-closed lids, he bit his lips and slid down into his brother’s finger deeper up to the knuckles. Fili smirked at this, pulling out to the ends of his fingers and moving them lightly. “I see, so that’s how you want it?”

Fili slammed back to his brother with two fingers in, earning a loud moan. Kili’s barely catching his breath now, feeling more heated as Fili curled up his fingers, hitting a certain spot that Kili seemed to love so much. Fili’s cock is more wet now, the pre cum’s increasing amount so Kili reached down, giving his brother a hand job with the oil he kept in his pocket spread on his palms. The slicked sounds that the two make made them lose control, getting rough and rough each time they feel heat coiling in their stomachs. 

“Ngh- Fili, fuck me. Right now please, I want you inside me.” Kili pleaded, making the other completely out of control. He hastily positioned himself on Kili’s entrance, wetting it with the oil that Kili had all along on his pockets before slipping his large head in. The feeling was enough for Kili to yelp in resistance to moan loud enough for the others to hear. Certainly, he does not want others finding out about this, especially their newest companion, Bilbo Baggins. Though Kili already felt full inside, Fili slammed himself all the way up to his enormous shaft, thick and long like Kili wants it. He knows only Fili could do him, nothing more or nothing less. 

“Hmm.” Kili released a moan before biting his lips as he slowly went up and down to his brother’s cock, feeling the friction of their connection. He can feel the hot breath of his love behind his head getting intense so he prepared himself for some hot fucking, gulping on his own. He knows very well of how rough Fili can be, and it’ll be sooner than he’ll ever imagine. 

Running a hand over his own cock, he pumped, keeping the rhythm slow and steady. Fili loved it when Kili’s twisted like this, jerking off on his own so he roughly slammed into his brother’s hot insides, hearing a loud moan. He grabbed Kili’s legs and spread him wider and lowering him down and deep into his cock. He doesn’t care no longer for Kili’s gasps of protest, he wants to savagely ram inside him now even if he’s writhing and in tears. And so he did, he tightened his grip of Kili’s legs and made his brother cry like he does in the battle. But he stifled those cries in his mouth, attacking the smaller tongue with his before breaking the kiss and giving a small peck on his temple. Their surroundings seems like an endless void for the heat on their cores are enough to linger and change the ambience of the place. Moans of pleasure are all around and the sound of skin slapping on skin covers both their ears. 

“F-Fi, wait. The ground’s pounding. Hngh!” Kili said in between breaths, trying to push himself away from his beastly brother. He surely did felt a little pound on the ground that could be dangerous for the both of them and the other dwarves, but Fili didn’t give one single fuck about it and proceed on slamming Kili into his stiff cock. Kili still tries to break away, so Fili pinned the brunette to the ground with one hand and the other to his cock, repositioning himself.

“The ground won’t be the only one pounding, my cute little brother.” He said before gathering all his strength for one powerful thrust that sent Kili squirming underneath him. With one hand grabbing Kili’s shoulder and the other to his waist, he mercilessly thrust into him, rough and hard. Though Kili’s resisting, Fili knows that his brother loves this, his own little masochist. He grinned, leaning over to Kili’s ear to breathe hot breaths to his ear. “You like this, don’t you? Fucking masochist.”

Kili could only moan hard as a reply, but got a slap on his bum as a punishment. 

“Answer me properly, Kili.” Fili continued, giving his ear a lick.

“Y-yes, Fili. Fuck… I love it, please, fuck me more. Ahh, more!” Kili said, losing his own mind and thrusting back into his brother, not minding the redness of his knees on the ground. This might’ve hurt like hell, but this is how he wants it. He loves it when Fili relentlessly slam hard inside him, churning up his insides. Fili released his brother’s shoulder and held his hand that was gripping tightly on the grass, reassuring his love to his little brother. With thrusts harder and moans louder, both released huge amount of cum into the ground, panting and sweating. The sensation send both shivering and moaning, feeling the coldness of the breeze once again. “Ughhh ~”

Fili grabbed over his weak brother, and sat him back to the tree, cleaning him up with his own clothes. Kili chuckled and kissed his brother softly, a hand on the back of Fili’s head. Both smiled between the kiss and stared at each other’s orb, feeling the joy and love in it. Not long after, both were back in their clothes and sat to the body of the tree that was laying near them, back into their duty. But both looked terrified as they counted the ponies once again, only finding 14 out of 16. They’re both dead to Thorin for sure.

 

“Anyone has seen me oil? ” Said Bofur who was searching his cloak and bag in desperate find for that extra oil he’s always kept for his meals. He turned his head to the dwarf who's very well known for stealing. "Ya better keep yer dirty paws off my stuff, Nori."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, please kudos/comment, it'll really encourage me to write more. Share your thoughts or suggestions down the comment box to let me know. :)


	4. From Lullabies to Moans

It was never usual for the elves of the Woodland Realm to seek council from its fellow elves from other lands, but there was something in the southern region of Greenwood the Great that seems grim to the elven king, Thranduil. There’s the feeling of a dark entity that lingers around their beloved realm, and he won’t wait long before it consumes his heirloom of a land. It was precious to him, as it was to his father. He won’t risk no lives entrusted to him for that would be pure dishonor and humiliation for a king.

The War of the Last Alliance gave him enough advantage to seek council from other elven lords. Not long after Thranduil sent messengers to travel to the elven lands, several have come to aid the son of Oropher such as the lords Celeborn of Lothlorien, Elrond of Rivendell, and Ereinion the king of Noldor.

The king gathered these men upon his great, large hall and discussed the delicate matter. Many took this into consideration for these high lords know how evil can maliciously corrupt an elven realm. And for the Greenwood the Great to be placed upon the Northern East of Middle-Earth, close enough to Dol-Guldur and Mountains of Angmar is really a noose in the neck for a king. The meeting took long, the sun is now setting down on its rest, and they needed to settle decisions.

“I would offer my agents to keep watch of the southern region, observe the activities of the so-called shadows. Though they’d still be under my command and they’d retreat whenever I wish to.” Elrond said from one end of the table, eyeing the other elves. “It’s the least I could do.”

“It’s far too dangerous, even if the shadows moves slow, Elrond.” Said Celeborn, resting both elbows on the table, fingers intertwined. He’s the least affectionate among all for Celeborn was present when Amdir, king of Lothlorien never asked for help when he strengthens the defenses of his land against Sauron, back in the Second Ages so he thinks it’s absurd to gather so many lords for an unsure movement of a still suspected dark entity. It may be great that Thranduil is taking precautions, but it should’ve been voluntary aids. “I would not risk my men to this matter, forgive me if you must.”

“I understand, Celeborn.” Thranduil said in response to the lord. Sighing on his seat, he stood up and enclosed his red cloak, covering the whole of his tall figure. “Then it is settled. The elves of Rivendell along with my forces would travel the southern region of Greenwood to investigate further into these alleged shadows. Reports will be sent by next week. If the darkness from the South gets any worse, we’ll move to the Northern region. I hereby close this discussion.”

The rest of the men stood up and bowed to one another, heading into their respectful chambers. It was never a rash decision for Elrond, he’s thought about it back in his chamber, but never regretted. It is necessary to aid his allies after all. But as he’s ridden of his cloak and rest upon a chair in the corner of the room, he noticed something’s off. And he wasn’t wrong, he remembered bringing his sons Elladan and Elrohir along but they’re missing from this chamber. He sighed and got back up, thinking they’re probably sparring with Legolas. His young twins are improperly acting, always outside playing or sparring with one another, maybe in their little own shooting range with their little bow and arrows back in Rivendell. But it’s embarrassing to hinder Thranduil with his children possessing that kind of behavior out of their home. 

As he was walking, he heard a sound of singing from the distance, echoing the long, silent halls. He followed the source of the angelic voice, only to find himself in front a vacant chamber with a door partially opened. He peeked in, finding his sons fast asleep in the hands of the elven king, who was singing a beautiful lullaby. He smiled lightly at this and opened the door, trying hard not to disturb the three. But Thranduil heard the footsteps and turned his head to find Elrond, face flushing in embarrassment. Elrond just smiled wider at this as Thranduil turned his head back to hush Elrohir back to sleep who seemed awoken by the pause of the melody. He sat next to Thranduil on the ground who had both hands full with the twins. He cradled Elrohir into his arms and placed him to the bed so Thranduil followed, doing the same with Elladan. They both kneeled beside the bed, watching the two.

“Forgive my sons, they must have bothered you.” Elrond said, still have his eyes on the sleeping twins. 

“They did not. They just came to me, looking for some company so I did kind of…” Thranduil paused, chuckling. Elrond found this adorable and rare so smiled at the view, looking at the smiling king beside him. “Played with them like a kid myself. They’re exhausted from so much and demanded a lullaby. Silly.”

Thranduil then shook his head from total embarrassment of going out off of his solid composure then walked away to the door, leaving the father to his sons. 

“Excuse my departure, lord Elrond.” He continued.

“It was a beautiful melody.” Elrond said softly, stopping Thranduil from his tracks. “It is familiar to me. Oropher used to sing me back then with the same song.” 

Thranduil turned his head to Elrond. “It’s a song of comfort from my people. I sing to cradle not only your twins, but for myself and my land too. It’s in enough worry.”

“It is only your duty as a king to protect your people. You have all rights to call upon us.” 

“Thank you…” the golden haired king said, facing the door. “…For aiding my people, for being there for the Greenwood Realm. I could not thank you enough, Elrond. You’re too great of a man.”

He fully turned back only to face Elrond inches away from his face, flushing at the sudden surprise. A pair of grey eyes stared at the teary blue ones, finding great confusion in them. This may be interpreted in many ways and break all ties with the elven king. But it did not stop the brunette elf to inch his way to the other’s slightly parted lips. He closed his eyes, softly moving his lips to Thranduil’s soft ones. Elrond was surprised to feel a responding movement of the other so he ran a hand to Thranduil’s cheeks, massaging the soft skin. Elrond deepens the kiss and step forward to drive Thranduil into the wall, locking his figure there. Both pulled back, staring at each other’s eyes.

“Thranduil…” Elrond breathed, hot mist coming out from his mouth. He stared back down to Thranduil’s lips then back to his blue eyes. The elven king turned red as he lost composure and character as the tough king he is. “I yearned not only for the safety of your people, but for your own, for your dignity.” 

As he brushed his fingers to Thranduil’s face, the other just breathed heavily so he continued.  
“I care for you, Thranduil.”

Thranduil looked down, letting another sigh out of his mouth. He does not believe a word Elrond said. Though he kissed back, he cannot let himself be fooled. He actually has eyes on Elrond, but a one night stand won’t do. He took a quick glance before speaking. “No you don’t, Elrond. You’re aiding me as a fellow ruler. You would know the feeling of a failed land.”

“Do you still refuse to believe me?” Elrond said, driving Thranduil further into the walls. He leaned forward, closing in the elven king once again. “Do you, Thranduil?”

Elrond’s hot breath just made every strand of Thranduil’s body hair stand, giving him the chills that somehow aroused him. He just looked back at Elrond’s orbs, this time a little longer. He saw that fiery passion, that look of admiration and care for him. He was mesmerized, too mesmerized to find himself leaning in and close his own eyes to kiss Elrond. Both were surprised, but they think it’s just their genuine feelings controlling their actions. It’s not something they’d regret tomorrow or later for these kinds of approaches comes out naturally. Elrond moved his hands to Thranduil’s side and held his waist firmly into place as the golden haired king wrapped his arms to Elrond’s back as a significance of the return of his feelings. It is deeper now that it was, heating up both of the once well-composed gentlemen. 

“Mhh!” Thranduil protested with a muffled breath as Elrond grabbed the king’s crotch, giving a soft squeeze. Elrond grinned between their lips and proceeded to unbuttoning the other’s upper clothing. It was swift and eager as their kiss became sloppier and hotter. Messy as it is, Thranduil moaned when the brunette sucked his bottom lip only to slightly nipping it between his teeth. Once only in his pants, Elrond pulled back to get a good view of Thranduil’s half bare body.

“Vanya onna.” Elrond breathed as he eyed the fair skin of the king. Embarrassing, yes, but this is a night to express their love to one another, he shouldn’t mind now. Thranduil undid Elrond’s clothing too, kissing and licking his ears as he goes. Down and down, until he reaches his breeches, Thranduil went down, bending his knees. But before he could, Elrond held his chin, stopping him. “Not here, my love. I don’t want my sons waking to this.” 

Thranduil chuckled and nodded. They ran to the other room, half naked and holding each other’s hands. Giggling and behaving like they shouldn’t be, it does not matter now. They locked the door once convinced that nobody seen them on the halls for it’d be a dishonor to both lands if ever someone finds out. Elrond slammed Thranduil hard on the door, earning a moan from the other before kissing him. They undid their breeches and boots and held each other’s erect member.

“Hhhh~ Elrond...” Thranduil said in a pleading manner as he started rubbing Elrond, his other hand on the brunette’s chest. There was something in Thranduil that burns; a burn too different from that of any dragon or demonic creature that’s ascended from hell. It comes from deep within him, burning its way out, creating a glow of passion that lingers around him. Maybe Elrond can feel this too for their looks just shows pure love in between, nothing more, nothing less. Elrond nodded in response to the lewd king so Thranduil wasted no time and bent his knees to lick the brunette’s hard cock. This is new to him but his senses told him all too well what to do. He started licking the tip, admiring the taste of the salty pre-cum. Taking the head in, he earned a sharp breath from Elrond and he grinned at the reaction so he took more, getting halfway before pulling back out again. It wasn’t long before he started experimenting and giving licks to his thick shaft, balls and along the whole length. He decided he’s prepared to take him whole so he slowly drove Elrond into his mouth, stretching his own throat. Thranduil took a breath for a moment before proceeding on deep throating the whole of Elrond’s cock, reaching the very hilt. His eyes instantly became teary at the stretch, but soon after being accustomed, he bobbed his head up and down, and sucking every now and then. Elrond grabbed a fistful of the other’s golden locks, deepening himself in the other’s throat and started thrusting out of control. 

He pulled himself out with a grunt out of arousal and rage then tossed Thranduil to the bed with a strong force. Thranduil moaned at this, secretly loving the roughness of the elven lord. He grinned as Elrond covered the whole of his figure, mounting over him. They kissed once again, tongues swirling and attacking one another. Elrond slightly pinched one of Thranduil’s nipples, making the other gasp, taking the chance to dominate his mouth. The elf king was drowning in ecstasy, drooling as Elrond whispers Sindarin words of appreciation and love into his ears. He moaned to the sound of this, closing his visions from the world, feeling only a wet finger in his entrance and fingers playing with his sensitive nipples. His breath is harder as it makes its way inside, slowly but surely sliding in. 

“Mmm~ Yes.” Thranduil breathed as he opened up his eyes, only to meet grey ones that are already staring at him. He reached down to Elrond’s member and rubbed with the same rhythm of the other’s finger going in and out of him. Not long after, Elrond inserted the second digit, stretching the virgin hole of the king underneath him, making him squirm from the foreign touch. Loving this reaction, he grinned and pushed all the way in then curled his fingers inside. “Ah!”

“Look at you squeezing me in, Thranduil. How lewd is this king, hm?” Elrond said, quickening his finger’s pace until Thranduil is moaning, all wet and soft enough for his member. Thranduil could only moan and squirm, but legs invitingly spreading wider for the elf on top of him. 

“Inside me, please… Ada, I want you~” Thranduil moaned, breaking all hell within Elrond. Pinning Thranduil’s hand next to his head, he suddenly felt the heat burn greater, wanting to fuck the golden haired king roughly until he’s a complete mess. And so he did, wetting his hard rock length with his own saliva, aiming at the tight hole of Thranduil then gave one hard thrust to insert his large head in. “Ahh! Ngh-“

Before Thranduil could catch his breath, Elrond is already moving inside, stretching and pleasuring all of the king’s body. Pleasure has never been so great for the both, squeezing each other’s hand as they rock the bed slowly. Both closed their eyes, feeling the friction between them and focusing on the heat that seems to bond very well in between. To this, Elrond squeezed tighter in Thranduil’s hand, whitening his knuckles before making the other moan and squirm underneath him with rough, deep thrusts, destroying the foot of the bed. The loud thud didn’t stop them as Elrond was still driving his cock deeper and harder into Thranduil’s heat, making the other teary eyed and gasping for life. Seeing this, he comforts him with a kiss and just slammed all the way into his hilt, stifling the king’s loud cry. He pulled from the kiss, pecking Thranduil’s thick brows before nipping on the soft skin of his love’s neck. 

“Ada~ Enough, hngh-“ Thranduil cried as his mind is leaving his body now, ecstasy eating his body whole. He released Elrond’s hand to wrap himself around the brunette elf, still gasping for more air. This just drove Elrond wilder and savage, thrusts faster than it was. He wrapped a hand on Thranduil’s back, pulling him to top himself with the fair, naked body of the king. Thranduil turned fully red from head to toe, hair messy and nails digging into Elrond’s shoulders as he kneeled and rode Elrond’s fat cock. Elrond touched Thranduil’s warm length and started rubbing, making the other whimper to the touch. He pumps as Thranduil goes deep and fast, moaning loud, not minding if any one of his men or his guests hears the inappropriate cries of the king. Elrond starts to thrust up and Thranduil meets his thrust, feeling his release near. Elrond’s grunts are just louder as the roughness of his hand in Thranduil and thrusts slam together; his eyes squints as he came deep and warm into Thranduil’s still tight hole, the golden haired king coming along with him. “Ahh! Fuck.”

“Haa… My love.” Elrond breathed, cupping Thranduil’s trembling jaw into his hands, kissing his forehead. He pulls out, cleaning both himself and his love with a cloth from the nightstand. He held Thranduil’s sweaty body, laying the both of them into the wrecked bed. The foot of the bed that snapped from their intensity can wait for they are both weak on their knees from their great release. Both golden and brown hair pool over the pillows as they lay down together, wrapping themselves to the other. Elrond keeps constantly kissing Thranduil’s cheeks, making the king smile. “Do you still refuse to believe me?”

They chuckled and gave another soft, warm kiss to the other’s smiling lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanya onna = beautiful/fair creature  
> Ada = father, originally but I actually interpreted as 'daddy' for kinky reasons ;)
> 
> I messed the timeline a little because in this fic:  
> -Celeborn is already the lord of Lothlorien  
> -Ereinion survived the War of Last Alliance  
> -Timeline issues because Elladan and Elrohir aren't actually toddlers when Thranduil moved to the Northern region because of the Necromancer consuming his lands
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, please kudos/comment, it'll really encourage me to write more. Share your thoughts or suggestions down the comment box to let me know. :)


	5. As the Moonlight Shines

It was the year 3019, the fall of Gothmog and the Witch-king rekindled hope for the men of the West as they battled savagely for their own lands, for their own people. Many have died, many have suffered. But many have also been saved from the darkness that was spreading over Middle-Earth. Blood of many kinds spilled the fields of Pelennor; smoke and ashes of burnt enemies are smells of victory for the many. Triumph was sweet; loosening every sort of worries and struggles the men has faced for many years, being the easily corrupted race. It was along the very edge of the brave men’s hands, it just takes the right leader to rule them and release the courage of the soul they’ve always had. Their forces are strong enough to tide against evil, and succeeded their people, lifting despair amongst the once grim lands of Middle-Earth. And now, even if injured and bleeding on their own bed in the white city’s House of Healing, they still smile in the thought of being free from war and evil. One of these beds is occupied by the most unimaginable warrior of all, though not even sure if he should be considered a Rohirrim for he’s come to his own accord even if the king opposes his leave: A hobbit from the Shire, Meriadoc Brandybuck. 

Accompanying a maiden, lady Eowyn in the battlefield, they slain the very Witch-king of Angmar and beheaded a fell beast, being only a two men army. Merry is gratified enough to the Shieldmaiden to risk his own life for her, stabbing the Witch-king in the back with his elven dagger. Both fell weak and were aided immediately once found lying on the bloody battlefield. 

Pippin, being Merry’s closest friend and companion almost his whole life is the one who found him in the fields and hasn’t left his side all the way to the House of Healing. It broke his heart to find Merry like this, none of these would’ve happened if they stayed being the foolish hobbits they are in the Shire. But he’s thankful that both of them survived the war they’ve fought for their homeland, for Frodo, for the men of the West, and mostly, for Middle-Earth itself. Even if he’s had couple of strained muscles and bruises of his own, his thought is set on Merry’s health all along. Aragorn has treated his wounds, as well as many of the wounded soldiers. And now Merry’s just recovering from exhaustion, being asleep all day with Pippin by his side. He waits for his wake; he cannot leave his side now after finding him in his long search. Desperate and heartbroken, he never gave up on calling for Merry, his love. Yes, he’s clearly loved this cousin of his, but it was blurry to Merry. He could never voice out his feelings, it would be shameful for their families to discover the two being in a relationship more than just their strong friendship. So for years and years, he’s kept it for himself, bearing the feeling of his heart shattering whenever Merry told stories of his nights with lasses. Merry is very fond of beautiful young lasses from the Shire, he’s become a fine gentlehobbit himself. He thinks he could bear the pain a little longer, but wants to reveal it a little sooner before they leave three days from now to engage the Black Gates. He does not know what fate awaits them. They could die from the hands of the orcs or be trampled down by a troll in the middle of battle or maybe only one of them can get out of Morannor alive then it’d be too late for him to speak out his heart. Pippin has thought of many things, but too afraid to do so.

He rests his head on his arm over the bed where Merry lays and held the other’s uninjured hand, tightly now after the thought of not surviving the next war that awaits them. He sighed out of exhaustion then heard a soft grunt. He lifted his head and saw his love slowly fluttering his eyes, making him smile. 

“Pip-“ he heard Merry said, his eyes trying hard to get accustomed to the orangey light of dusk that shines upon the both of them from the window. Once he fully opened his eyes, he smiles and held back the other’s hand. Pippin got teary from the joy he felt from seeing his beloved and held his hand tightly. “Not so hard on my hand, now. It kinda burns.”

“Oh, sorry.” Pippin said, releasing the other’s hand. The golden haired hobbit struggled to sit up so the smaller one helped him and sat back down to his seat. “You’ve been out for the whole day. Aragorn will check back on you later after supper so you need to stay in bed.”

Merry just nodded and his smile slowly faded once he’s stared at the window, finding the view of the mountains that separated Gondor from the black lands of Mordor. Thoughts of death and evil came over him once he realizes the war isn’t over yet. The victory of the free people was greatly achieved, yes. But Sauron is yet to be defeated, not until Frodo destroys the One Ring into the very fires of Mount Doom. And it takes a lot for him to reach the destination without being seen by the lidless eye of Sauron. But nonetheless, he’s here, alive and safe along with his dear friend. There’s nothing more he could ask for. What might happen could wait. It’s now that matters, not tomorrow. He smiled once again to the confused younger hobbit beside him and shuffled his dark colored hair with one hand.

“Enough with that ugly face of yours Pip.” He laughed and sighed. Staring at his cousin’s green eyes and found pure joy and love in them. He grinned and took his hand into his’. “I’m glad you’re here with me now, all battles aside. And I’m glad you’ve found me, I never doubted you for a second when I was dying on that battlefield. There’s still this unbreakable bond between us, right? It’s amazing.” 

“O-of course, Merry.” Pippin said, stuttering as he found himself flushing and fading from reality at the softness of Merry’s voice when he spoke. This could be bad; he could speak of his feelings any time now, yet does not want to reveal it. He averted his eyes and retreats his hand back to his lap, thinking he could lose self control if it stayed a little longer between Merry’s larger and warmer hand. Not now, he thought. The ambience suddenly became awkward and he found Merry’s brows meeting in the middle and lips slightly parted. He raises one brow, a silent ask of ‘What?’

“Pip, is something wrong?” Merry asked, trying to reach for the younger one’s shoulder but he flinched and looked down. “Hey, tell me.” 

“There’s nothing wrong.” He said and forced a smile. Merry found his cousin’s face all tinted with red, all the way up to his pointy ears. It feels like Pippin’s behaving like a shy lass, he’d know. “Oh! I almost forgot.”

Pippin chuckled and got up from his seat, fixing his vest. He continued, “Your soup must’ve been ready, I asked the cook to add extra cream and eggs in them, the way you like it. I’ll be back in a moment then.”

He happily shifted and turn around to face the door, but only to be halted from his tracks once he felt Merry grab his arm.

“Peregrin Took.” Merry called from behind so he squeezed his eyes shut before turning his head, face shifting to the same foolish smile he’s very well known for. “Sit back down, please. Accompany me.”

He nodded, but deep inside he’s resisting the offer. Just as he was about to sit down, Merry pulled him to his side, shifting to give enough space for the smaller hobbit. Merry grabbed an apple from the nightstand and took a bite, offering some to Pippin who’s fidgeting a whole lot since he’s sat down. The other shook his head and proceeds to look down, avoiding the other’s eyes. 

“Pip, why are you avoiding me?” the older hobbit asked, lowering his apple down. He got no response so he held one of Pippin’s cheeks into his hand and faces the other to his face. His skin felt warm to his hand, burning warm. Pippin couldn’t resist the touch of Merry’s hand and looked into his eyes to find worry in them. The stare was long and full of empathy. Merry repeated his question once again, softer and in a more worrisome tone this time. “Why are you avoiding me?”

“It-It’s nothing, really. Please, d-do not be baffled about it.” He replied, voice cracking and eyes tearing up to great resistance of his true feelings being spoken out. Merry inched forward to his Pippin and held his chin up, staring at his eyes further.

“You’re lying, Pip, I see it in your eyes.” He said with mist of hot breath sending shivers down Pip’s spine. It’s colder in the room now, yet warmer with the touch of their skin as Merry moved closer to Pippin. The once orange rays of the falling sun were replaced by the pale light of the round moon. It shines upon the soft skin of the two, admiring the beauty of one another. He moved closer to his lips and breathed. “I’ll ask you one last time. Why are you avoiding me, Pippin?”

Pippin just breathes heavily in response, not able to find the proper words to say. He knows very well what to do and say, yet his vocabularies rumbles in his mind. His hands shivers now out of panic, Merry might think so lowly of him now. Out of lack of response, Merry got tired of waiting and crashed his lips into the other. He’s not sure what he’d get out of this, but it felt right and warm, kissing his little cousin. They felt like home, like it’s natural for the both of them. And to this moment when Merry finally realized that he longed for this, he likes this as much as he likes Pippin. Those years of growing up together were just stepping stones for this, to what they should be. As the heat grew stronger between this kiss, their senses told them exactly what to do. It came out naturally, like they’ve been doing this for so long now. Lips locked like puzzle pieces, Pippin was the first to straddle Merry, both arms snaking up to the other’s broad shoulders. He held both side of Merry’s face firmly into place as he kissed deeper, not minding the bitterness of blood from Merry’s mouth. They haven’t cleaned his mouth from yesterday so the taste of blood still lingers. If this engrossed some kissers, it arouses the sadist of a hobbit. He felt heat coiling up his insides, going down and down to his sensitive spot. Tongues are now dancing in between and teeth nipping small, soft lips. Both are drowning in the kiss, finding it hard to breathe and move for their bruises aches whenever they move. But they were too focused on the kiss to mind everything around them. Burning passion and desire lingers and seems to burn the moonlight. Softly pulling back, Merry can barely blink for the sight of his Pippin being driven by love is gold to his eyes. He loves this now, he cannot hold himself back from voicing out what his heart beats. 

“Pippin, I love you.” Merry breathed out, gently running a hand over Pippin’s bruised shoulder. It was surreal; this string that binds them now turns into fire. Every touch they get seems like they burn greatly, giving feeling of love and refuge to one another. Those words are heaven to Pippin’s ears. He wanted those to come out of his own mouth but it came out to Merry’s instead. Merry held both the soft, small hands of Pippin, and kissed the knuckles in between. “I do, like I have been feeling this since back in the Shire. I don’t know, but I think it’s clear to me now.”

Pippin was speechless to this still. He wishes he’s dreaming for it’s far too embarrassing to hear this out of his love, yet he wishes he’s not for it is too comforting and joyful to know Merry’s feeling the same way. He held Merry’s hands back and kissed them too before staring back at the blue orbs of Merry.

“I do too, Meriadoc. For a very long time now, I do. I’m too afraid and weak to say it; I wanted to find the perfect chance to word it out, but couldn’t. I’m afraid I might break our bond, which I might lose you. I never want to lose you, Merry.” He said with a trembling voice and teary eyes then took a deep breath before finally feeling the heaviness of his chest lifted. He chuckled before continuing. “I don’t know if you’ll ever remember, but when we were little, you used to say that we’ll always stay together, that we’ll always be Merry and Pippin and nothing more. I remembered how cheery you were when you said it, as if things like wars or our own separate weds would never happen. That’s why I felt so, so weak to put my heart into words. Please, don’t despise me, Merry. ”

It didn’t take long before Pippin finally released his tears from so much holding and covers his face in total shame. He felt Merry hug the whole of his figure, warm and comforted in his chest. These tears weren’t that of a light tension from Pippin’s heart, it’s deep, heavy and tight for so many years. It took a little rub on the back and pecks on his sweaty forehead to comfort his cries. Merry has always been his source of comfort, and he couldn’t ask for anyone for it, only Merry.

“You don’t have to ask me to, silly. I wouldn’t despise you, ever, even if you beg to me for it.” He said and left another kiss on his forehead. “Pip, you’re special to me, those lasses would never compare. The feeling of the green grass is different when you’re beside me. The sound of little rivers running is softer when you’re laughing along. The tree that your grandfather planted matters to me just as much as it does to you cause it’s the only place you wander when you’re lost of yourself and needed comfort. And I’ll be there for you, Pip, anytime and anywhere. I just do love you. Believe me when I say that I love you, Peregrin Took.”

Pippin’s heat rekindled inside, looking up to meet Merry’s eyes filled with love. Slowly, he was unconsciously aiming for Merry’s lips. And once again, with Merry moving forward, they clashed into a kiss. But this time, sloppier and tongues wilder than before. Merry’s hands ran over Pippin’s back, lifting his shirt up only to touch the bruised back of his. Pippin hissed at the touch but lowered himself to let their hardened members touch as revenge. Both grinned and chuckled in between the kiss and shifted to let Merry lay down with Pippin on top, still straddling the golden haired hobbit. All the pain aside, they undid each other’s breeches and pleasured one another by the touch of their hands. Merry felt the need to prepare Pippin for this ‘cause he does not want to hurt his love. Inserting two fingers on Pippin’s mouth while he rubs his rear to the other’s painfully erect member, he thrusts forward, earning a small moan. Pippin licked and sucked Merry’s fingers then rubbed his own cock with his warm hands. 

“Pip…” Merry breathed, releasing his fingers then into Pippin’s rear. Slowly, he inserts the first finger, before inching in. The process was very slow, his movements gentle, not wanting to hurt his Pippin. The smaller hobbit himself moved up and down once the second finger is in. He breathed out, mist coming out from his mouth and chin all the way up, feeling the friction of Merry’s fingers inside him. Merry was still getting bigger as he sees Pippin moaning and moving on his own while being fingered inside. He curls his fingers, earning a louder moan before quickening his pace. Once he felt like Pippin was soft enough for his large cock, he retreats his fingers, leaving Pippin empty and whimpering for more. “Don’t worry; you’d love this more than just my fingers. Just tell me when it hurts.”

Pippin nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on his hole as Merry positions himself. Pippin shuddered at the touch of Merry’s thick head entering him from behind. He bit his lips hard enough to restrain a cry from coming out and squeezed his eyes shut to hold back tears of pain. He opened his eyes once he felt a hand over his clutched hand, comforting him. 

“Relax, Pip. Just breathe and bear with me.” Merry said, rubbing his hand over Pippin’s. He breathed out and nodded once again. This time, he’s sure of what he should do. He relaxed his muscles and lowered himself down further into Merry’s fat cock, feeling every inch burn inside him. It wasn’t so painful now, once he’s halfway down. In fact, he desires for more. This is now deeper than what Merry’s fingers reached as he lowered down and stretches his own insides. Both grunted and moan out of pleasure. Leaning forward, Pippin held both of Merry’s shoulder and rested his head next to his love. “Pip…”

“Hngh- Merry, feels good.” Pippin breathed into Merry’s ear, melting the other hobbit into the bed. He thrusts forward to this, feeling more and more heated as Pippin’s moans got louder next to his ears. He held both Pippin’s butt cheeks and squeezed, lifting his hips before slamming back home. “Ah!”

The younger hobbit sat up once again, both hands on Merry’s chest and moving upward and downwards, faster and harder. The once smooth movements became rash and hard; sound of the bed squeaking surrounds the room now. They could only hope it’s not supper time yet for Aragorn could walk in on them banging on the bed and half naked. But nothing matters more than that, they’re enjoying every second of this. It took one, hard thrust for Merry to reach the deepest into Pippin, weakening the whimpering hobbit.

“Are you alright?” He asked, before moving. He was answered by a shaky nod so he proceeded, easing Pippin’s winces. Merry nodded back, thinking it’s fine to be this deep and hard into Pippin now. He grabbed the dark haired hobbit by the waist before lowering him then lifting him up with great force. Second by second, it’s harder and faster. Every time Merry thrusts up all the way to his hilt is a loud moan from Pippin. Their injuries, scars and bruises matters no more for the burn is greater, sending uncontrollable heat on their cores.

“Ahhh, Merry! I’m coming!” Pippin cried, digging his nails into Merry’s chest as beads of sweat trail down his cheeks and temples, dropping to the other’s shirt. To this, Merry held tight into Pippin’s erection and pumped rhythmically to his rough thrusts. He grunts and moans as he gave the last of his stamina to thrust deep, releasing inside his love. His hands didn’t stop, not until Pippin came. And not long after, hot liquid shot out of Pippin’s cock then into Merry’s hand and shirt. The fire was slowly setting down into intermediate heat, then just deep into their hearts. Pippin slumped weakly beside Merry, slipping his undergarment on. He tossed and turn before Merry grabbed him into his arms, kissing his temples.“My hips ache…”

Merry stared down at the suffering hobbit and laughed at his adorable face of pain trying to move slowly and gently because every movement seems to hurt his body. They shouldn’t be laughing now, but they are, arms wrapped around each other and tucked into thick white blankets. Supper could wait; they needed more of this, just cuddling after making love, embracing the love and comfort that surrounds them both. With smiles on their faces, they stared into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, my Pippin.” Merry said, pecking the other’s lips.

“I love you too, Meriadoc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story went too fast, I know, I'm sorry. But c'mon, they're still cute, I love them! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, please kudos/comment, it'll really encourage me to write more. Share your thoughts or suggestions down the comment box to let me know. :)


	6. The Joy Over Distress

To regret and shame, Faramir sat on one of the casements of windows, a book on his hands. This comforts him enough, allowing his mind to drift away from worries and enter the world of wisdom from one page to another. The warm rays of the summer sun are now at its highest peak as it shines, highlighting the sentences of the worn out pages. 

“I oppose to this, my son. You’d be under my command and would not leave Gondor; you’ll serve for the defense of Osgiliath, and Osgiliath only.” It rewinds on his mind every time, blocking his mind from the words he’s reading. “Don’t stain any shame in my name, boy.”

It sure was a rare opportunity to be given a chance by an Istari to be his pupil. But his father, Denethor would not approve of the wizard’s proposal for he’s more concerned of what happens behind the Ephel Duath- the mountain range that separates Gondor from Mordor –than his own son’s lore. He knew of the grim activities that happen in the black lands, all could feel it and it actually could be the fall of their city any time the products of Mordor has set foot. He needs both his sons to rule garrisons and soldiers to defend their lands. 

But due to Faramir’s passion of music, nature and lore, he’s seen differently to some people like his father, but so highly to some like Gandalf. Faramir is often compared to his older brother- one who is always so bold and selfless to his fellow people, always the stronger and successful son. While on the other hand, Faramir is the weak, the shame on Denethor’s name. He has a gentle nature, too far to be a ruthless soldier of Gondor. Denethor has always thought that this soft side of Faramir won’t save them from the attacks from the upcoming armies that dwells the black lands of Mordor. Though Faramir longs to be under a wizard’s care, he has no other choice but to obey his father’s orders.

He sighed as he shakes off the thoughts of his father’s words and chose to retain and thought back on the words he’s read. Getting on his feet, taking little steps and reading the words aloud, he walks an empty hall with footsteps clicking. He’s admired the multiple authors of this book as he’s always read this since he was a child. He put one hand on his back, one hand on the book and halted when he felt a tip of the sword aiming at his chin. As it lifts, he lifts his head along only to see his elder brother, Boromir. 

“And for every flag distinct a white tree is a soul that honors it.” He continued Faramir’s statement as he retreats his sword and rests it back to his scabbard. He grinned at his brother but the smaller one just stares at him, dull. Faramir closed his book with a loud sound that echoes the long hallway and sighed. “I used to read that to you, little brother.”

“I’m aware of that, I remember it very clearly.” He said, placing the book to his side. “What do you want?”

To his surprise, Boromir grabbed a bow from his back and tossed it to his younger brother. Faramir was shocked by the swift movement but was fast enough to catch it. It was a simple, wooden bow that’s marked with silver. Boromir walked past Faramir and stood behind him to slip a leather quiver around his body, grabbing his broad shoulders to turn him to his face. 

“I’ve heard of Gandalf’s proposal dismissed.” He said, making the younger one sigh. But he gave a gentle smile and patted his shoulders. “But train with me, I’m willing to teach you all I know from a dagger to a bow, from senses to tactics. So what do you say?”

“Did father send you to me, Boromir?” he asked with one brow raised. 

“I came to my own accord, so waste none of my time. You know how precious it is to me, Faramir.” He said, turning and walking away from his brother. “But I need to set my priorities first, you know that very well. So keep up, kitty.”

Faramir grunted in annoyance at this but followed anyways. It’s nice enough for his brother to get out of his ways to spend some time for him so he cannot let his time go to waste. As a young lad, Boromir is already a busy man for he carries his father’s name with him with every duty he takes. So for him to teach Faramir so much about the art of war and surviving it, it’s a great opportunity. For hours and hours, they’ve done nothing but read several books and spoken all about what Faramir needed to know. Faramir’s still so young and needs to learn so Boromir’s passing all the knowledge he had from years of blood and sweat. But he prefers to be more gentle and considerate of his brother for he does not want him to experience the same harsh work he’s had when he was his age. He loves his brother too much, maybe too differently.

The sun starts to run down now, the walls of this firing range are now shadowing over the both of them as they stood from the bench to do some test fire on the open space of the training grounds. Books and scripts are now set aside for it’s now time for Faramir to be taught on how to properly handle and wield a bow. Growing up, he never misses a day to watch his brother train at archery so for himself to finally release an arrow, he embraces everything he learned from his brother and now stood in front of a haystack of a target. Boromir told him to keep the distance short for it’ll be his first time. Faramir now steady in his stance, focused on the target released the arrow and it hit almost the edge of his target. Disappointed, he heard a sigh from behind. 

“Straighten your shoulders, feet wider apart.” Boromir said, getting behind his brother to correct his stance with one hand on his brother’s. It felt different to Faramir, almost warm and comforting as his brother’s chest touches his back. He can thank his archery gloves to not let Boromir know his hands are dead cold. He kept his composure as his brother’s hot breath brushing over the side of his face, blowing thin strands of his fair hair. He sighed softly and focused on his training, away from his raging heartbeat. But moreover, his hands felt like they’re used to this, like he’s been doing this for a long time now, it surely felt different. “Focus on the arrow, not your target. Your arrow will command your release by the use of your senses. Remember what I told you earlier.”

Doing as told, he released the arrow and found it almost at the center of the target. He smiled at this, easing his composure and looked at his brother who’s also smiling at him. He got a brush off his head and another arrow handed to him.

“Not bad, little brother. Do more shots ‘til you’re used to it then rest.” Boromir said so he just nodded, having the confidence to release now. 

Shot after shot, he gets better and better. His dreams of wielding a bow have finally come true, giving him the purest joy. The moon was up now, and he rests on the bench out of the training fields and kept staring proudly at his arrow at the mid-most part of the target. He heard footsteps from the side and saw his elder brother with bowls of soup from his hands. 

“Thank you.” Faramir said, taking the hot bowl of soup so the other just nodded and sat down, looking at his target. Boromir kept the key to the firing range, having authority over it. They are alone in the field now, only the moon watching over them. But it seems Faramir couldn’t hold himself straight after the feeling of his brother’s touch a little earlier. It left a burning touch to him, tracing the places where he felt Boromir, his back, his hand, his cheeks, everywhere.

“Father would be so proud of you.” He said, taking a spoonful of his own. This made Faramir glance at the distance, floating in thoughts of what his father had said earlier today. “You alright?”

“Father would never be proud of me, brother.” They both halted from eating as Faramir spoke. The pause was short, but enough to give Boromir the time he needed to pick the right words to say to his younger brother.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Boromir said, continuing on taking sips. Faramir stared at him so he continued his statement. “You’re still the son of Denethor. He loves you just as much as he loves me; we are the product of his love for our mother, remember that.”

Placing his bowl down, he continued. “And besides, you have me, brother. I’d take care of you, be there for every achievement you bestow upon your own self. I’ll honor you, Faramir.”

Those words, that tone, it gave Faramir the comfort he needed for so many years. He’s seen it now, how his brother has cared for him all this time. It may be sick to some people for Faramir to see his brother differently, but it’s what he naturally feels as he stares at his brother’s blue orbs that are highlighted by the blue moon. He felt his cheeks heating up as his brother stares at him, so he shrugged off the thoughts and finished his bowl of soup. 

“And I do too, Boromir, my brother.” He replied, placing his bowl somewhere. His brother chuckled softly, smiling at him.

“I can see that already, my brother.” He said. Faramir felt submitted to Boromir’s stare, and he knows he’s the only one feeling strange tonight, it might disgust Boromir. Their stares were rather long for a normal conversation, and he’s getting uneasy now, feeling his brother closer to his face. “I can see through you. Your eyes are different when it’s staring at me, your breaths deeper when we’re alone together and the way you move gracefully, so beautiful. Do you feel the same way, brother?”

“What d-do you mean?” Faramir asked, backing up from his brother who’s an inch away from his face. It’s not clear to him, he’s confused. Is he really like that when he’s with Boromir? It is his feelings that obvious?

Before he can answer his own questions that race his mind, a pair of soft lips crashed at his’, massaging his own. His eyes flew wide at the sudden action, but closed soon after for he felt a little click in between their lips burn. With visions closed, he can feel this a little more, embracing the sweet taste of his brother’s lips. The questions can wait. As a matter of fact, it has been answered already. All those times he felt strange, it was this, it’s because he longs for this; a kiss that lit a fire in Faramir’s heart. Out of his control, Boromir was the first to cup his brother’s cheeks and kissed deeper, so as a return, Faramir grabbed the back of Boromir’s head to pull him closer. It was their first time to do such things and to feel such wild heat on their cores. It was foreign to them both, but it’s just as if they’re used to this, it felt so right.

“This is what I meant.” Boromir said, as he pulled out and ran a thumb over his brother’s sweaty cheeks. He stared at his brother with such love and adoration. It’s no different to how he looks at him over the years for he’s always felt this way, just expressed a little late. “Faramir, I’ve always loved you.”

Faramir was petrified, unable to say nothing but ‘I love you’ back to his brother. Forehead to forehead, they laughed, staring at each other’s orbs. It was magical, being able to voice out their feelings. But words are not enough to express what they deeply feel inside. With another kiss, everything has escalated. From the once gentle brush of the fingertips over skin is now groping and squeezing at each other’s flesh, wanting and driven of passion and desire; From the once soft, slight kiss is now a smoky and sloppy clash of lips, with tongues fighting over dominance and lips nipped every now and then. Faramir straddled his brother and the other grabs the cheeks of his butt, squeezing and earning a sharp hiss from the younger lad. Without breaking the kiss, Faramir undid Boromir’s shirt running a hand over his heated chest and felt the beat of his heart, pausing at the specific spot. He pulled away, enthralled by the loud thud of his brother’s heart.

“It’s beautiful.” He breathed, smiling. He led Boromir’s hand into his own chest, their heart synchronizing beats. Staring at each other, they smiled and kissed one another once again. Only in their breeches and footwear, they put their words into kisses, pleasuring one another. Boromir undid the ties of Faramir’s breeches and held his erect member as he left traces of his lips on his brother’s soft skinned neck. “Haaa… Boromir.”

“Hm?” Boromir replied to Faramir’s call, sucking hard on a specific spot where Faramir felt weak on his knees. He loved the reaction from his brother as he moans and as his cock twitches in his hand. He starts to rub gently with his warm palm and nips at small portions of his brother’s sensitive neck. Faramir felt himself getting wetter and louder from his brother’s sensual touch, driving him wild. He too undid Boromir’s breeches and did the same, rubbing a little harshly than his brother. Boromir’s brows are now meeting in the middle as he lowers Faramir’s pants and wets his fingers before playing with the tight ring of muscle in his rear. Faramir twitched at the touch but felt his own entrance heat up once the tip of Boromir’s finger is sliding its way in. He moaned at the unfamiliar touch, wrapping one arm over Boromir’s shoulder and the other still jerking his brother’s huge length. Faramir was surprisingly submitted, eating up Boromir’s finger all the way up to his knuckles. The deeper he gets, the more pleasure pushed upon his cores. Boromir starts to lick and play with his brother nipple to ease the tension of his rear for he’s tightening and whimpering from the stretch of his second finger. He scissors his hole, stretching and loosening him enough for his fat cock to fit in. But no matter how long he thrust in and out of his younger brother, he seems too tight so he retreats his fingers and pulled a small bottle of oil to lubricate his fingers and inserts three digits in.

“Ahh! Boromir, hngh-“ Faramir cried a little louder as he felt the sting on his rear. Boromir hushed him in his ears and licked the shell, silencing the younger one. Once accustomed to the stretch, Faramir closed his eyes to move upward and downwards on his own. “Mhhh~”

“Faramir, look at you.” Boromir teased, slowing his pace. Faramir felt the need to bury his brother’s fingers inside him, wanton. 

“B-brother, please, inside me…” he said, whimpering in his brother’s ear. Boromir got a lot bigger in his hand after this so he whispered with hot breath, sending goose bumps all over Boromir’s skin. “Fuck me.”

Boromir can no longer hold his grim intensions back, Faramir asked for it. He let loose his long caged heat and lubricates his own fat cock, pulling Faramir closer to position himself. He stared first at Faramir’s grey orbs, silently asking for his permission to enter. And Faramir nodded, lowering himself down the enormous length of Boromir. Biting his lower lip, he restrains all sorts of sounds that may be heard from the other side of these walls. To this, Boromir grabbed the back of his little brother’s head to pull him into a soft kiss, reassuring his safety. As soon as he got accustomed to the painful stretch, they both started moving, meeting slow thrusts. 

“Haa, Faramir, you feel so good, so warm.” Boromir purred low, grabbing Faramir by the waist to hold him still while he thrust into him, harder but still constantly slow. He earned a stifled moan, secretly admiring the way he stifles his own cries. Though he does not want to be caught by anyone, he still slams Faramir hard and deep all the way to his broad shaft. The veins on Faramir’s neck and forearms are visible now as he grips the shoulders of his older brother, nails digging deep. “Shit!”

As Boromir loses it, he lifts Faramir by the hips, wrapping his brother’s legs into him and slammed him against the cold, hard walls and starts thrusting relentlessly, grunting every time he hits home. Faramir could only gasp for air, drowning in pure pleasure as he feels himself close to releasing for Boromir kept slamming his way into Faramir’s sensitive spot inside. Both their hairs are now damp with sweat as Boromir rapidly thrust deep and rough into Faramir’s tight hole. He dug his nails deep into his brother’s butt cheeks, kissing him before giving one hard thrust to cum a great amount into his Faramir. 

“Ahh! My love…” Faramir cried, feeling his own hot seed release as he felt his brother’s warm cum deep inside him. They both chuckled, kissing each other and walked over the bench once again to clean themselves. They couldn’t care for anyone behind the other side of the wall now; they’ve never felt so alive and joyful in their lives. Finally, they have discovered what their hearts truly beats. After fully clothed, the laid down the floor and watched the stars above them, arms wrapped one another. Faramir squeezed his brother’s hands tight, kissing him in the cheeks and stared at his eyes deeply. “I love you, Boromir. I don’t think I’ll ever take those words back ever again. Be it that father dishonor me for this, but I can’t bear be apart from you.”

“Yes, my dear brother. None shall part us, not even death. Just hold on to my words when I say that I love you.” He said softly, leaving a long, remarkable kiss on Faramir’s forehead. “I love you sincerely.”

 

And to this day, as Faramir stands in the very spot where he and his brother once laid with the same round moon shining over him alone, hearing the same words that came out of his brother echo in his mind. He held Boromir’s split horn in each hand, warm tears of grief running down his cheeks as he remembers his dearly beloved. He smiles but unable to hold his tears from flowing as he felt the same feeling of Boromir’s lips on his forehead.

“Yes, Boromir, I still hold on to your words.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's freaking long and has so much plot holes in them. But this is book-based, except for their physical features which are movie-based. But bare with me, I'm gonna push to get better at this, I promise. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, please kudos/comment, it'll really encourage me to write more. Share your thoughts or suggestions down the comment box to let me know. :)


	7. Unintentional Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request fic by The_Hero32, I'm new to this ship so my ideas are all over the place. But I hope everyone enjoys this. ^_^  
> Translations at the end of the story.

The chambers of the held prisoners under the watch of the elven king Thranduil are now quiet, only snores of all sorts heard softly as the son of the very king, Legolas wandered and kept watch of their prisoners. Night duties aren’t ones Legolas would usually take, but he’d rather be there keeping watch instead of the captain of the guards, Tauriel. The elf prince has been sternly observing the relationship building between the dwarf and the she-elf. He’s not exactly certain what he felt towards their interaction a little earlier today, it seems differently interpreted to Legolas. Maybe it’s because he had a brief history of romance with the female warrior, one that was of reluctance. Maybe it’s because it’s not healthy for both races to build a relationship whilst a rivalry is in between. But maybe it was something else, something too different for any of those around this realm. 

On the ambush around the forest, this one specific dwarf had this aura around him that lingers still in Legolas’ elf eyes. Among the other dwarves that reek of unpleasant scent to his nose, this one was unusual or rather special. As much as he wanted to rely to his senses, this just doesn’t feel right. Dwarves and elves had this natural hatred and misconnections towards each other for as long as you can trace back history. But even as of now, he walks along the chambers of the captured dwarves, eyes kept on going back to that one, young brunette dwarf. He was alerted when he heard a small sound of rock against skin. He rushed to the sound and found himself in front of the dwarf he kept watch the most.

“What are you doing?” he asked, voice echoing in the large space. He found the brunette dwarf leaned back on one corner of the room, a rock-looking object on his hand. He watched as his gloved hand playfully caresses it. “What is that?”

“It’s no weapon, nor harmful in any way. Do not be baffled, elf.” He said in a low tone, flicking the stone up and back down to his hand. He stares at the elf prince who’s holding the bars of his chamber. He seems to wait for an answer. He chuckled and his eyes went back to his stone. “Legolas, is it? I’m Kili.”

“As far as I know, to surrender your name for it to be spoken by the enemy’s tongue is foolish and sordid.” He replied, raising his chin and a brow. He watched as the dwarf walked towards the bars, looking up at the prince. 

“Shut your formalities, Legolas.” He said, smirking and emphasizing the elf’s name specifically to mock him. A dwarf disrespecting him in his own realm is displeasing to the elf prince. Angered, he leaned down to inch his face to the young dwarf and stared into his brown orbs that are not threatened in any way. He scoffed. “I love the way you stare at me. You’re not the only one watching and observing from the shadows, elf.”

And he’s not wrong, but Legolas is too embarrassed to say the truth that he has been observing the dwarf from different angles since the ambush down the forest. But how did he know of this? He’s pretty certain that his elvish senses are stronger than this mere dwarf. Though confused, he kept his complexion intact, staring back at his eyes. 

“It is my duty to keep watch of the prisoners, nothing more.” He replied, straightening his back once again and turned around. The dwarf’s more than just mocking him, he’s tempting him.

“Oh, turning his back on me, aye? Not a very nice idea now, elf.” Kili said from behind with a dagger on one hand. Legolas immediately grabbed the back of his belt and he appears to be one dagger short. Surprised, he took a blade from his back and aimed directly to the smirking brunette from a distance. He could only wish that his arrows are with him now so he can instantly shoot him between his stunning brown eyes. Stunning? What? “Kill me and give my uncle another reason to slay your bloodline to the last child. Trust me, you wouldn’t want it.”

“What are you up to?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Fun.” Kili replied, opening the gate of his chambers in one click. Legolas has not one idea how he did it, but he did with just one dagger. Dwarves are always known as great craftsmen and smiths of many things, they’re powerful in their own way, mastering their crafts of weapons. Kili is just the master of daggers, aside from his bow and arrows for growing up in that sort of environment. He kicked the bars open and smiled. “Oh, would you look at that, forgive my manners.”

Legolas hastily stepped inside the chamber to pin the dwarf’s shoulders to the walls with one arm and the other holding the blade against his neck.

“I love the way you manhandle me, like back in the forest. Do it more often,” Kili said, and inched his lips to his pointy elf ears. “Legolas.”

With Kili emphasizing every syllables of his name with a hot, misty breath, he felt the rush of his blood all over his body. He tightens his grip to the blade, but hid none of his expression from the dwarf. The tension is up and real, it’s tight and hot in the room now with their breaths drawing near each other’s faces. He’s unsure of his next move. He’s fallen to the dwarf’s trap, to get him inside the chamber and within his grasp. Kili wasted none of his time and patience and grabbed Legolas’ chin with one hand and kissed him wantonly. Their teeth clashed and their tongues fought for dominance the moment Legolas threw his blade aside with a loud sound to grab the dwarf by his surprisingly soft brown hair. The heat is foreign to the both of them. This isn’t just a kiss to resolve their confusion; it’s a kiss to bind two souls together. Be it that they’ve only met for a short period of time. Let alone their races have a history of opposition. But despite all the negativity, this energy between them burned a fire from within; a fire too great for anyone to settle down.

With a strong force, Kili tossed Legolas to the bed and got on top of him. He proceeds to kiss the soft lips of the prince as he straddles him, the tension no less than it was. Not long after, layers of cloths and belts are now all over the floor, leaving them in their breeches. Kili was the first to break the kiss to attack the bare neck of the elf, groping his crotch. Legolas moaned at this, hastily removing Kili’s pants to grab his soft buttocks. Squeezing hard, the dwarf smirked and licked the spot where it is sensitive the most. Running a hand all over Legolas’ bare chest, Kili finally went down to unbutton Legolas’ pants. He winked at the red faced elf and revealed his hardened length. It’s his first time seeing an elvish cock and he’s not disappointed. Normally, it’s just as fair and majestic-looking but it’s pretty lengthy and fat at the base. He took it into his mouth, filling it up before giving a few licks. He loves the way Legolas hiss and the way his toes curl. He then gave full attention to the head and his balls, massaging them greatly. 

“Fuck, Kili. Rachon le…” Legolas moaned, careful of his tone for the other dwarves may be awoken by the commotion of the two. As soon as he felt the heat on his stomach burn greater, he grabbed the dwarf back to his own lips, tasting himself and positioned his wet cock at the tight rear of the other. Kili seems prepared enough for this, he didn’t protest to the sudden action. So as he stares at the elf’s blue eyes, he nodded and closed his eyes, leaning down. Spreading his legs wider, he invited the tip of Legolas’ length and flinched at the sting of pain. Legolas saw his face so he worries. He slowed down and ran his hands softly on his waist and buttocks. Kili then moved on his own after he got accustomed to the pain and lowered himself. Once he’s halfway in, their pace quickened and Kili is now comfortable enough to be rough on the elven prince. 

“M-Mahal, you’re amazing. More please, fa-faster, deeper.” Kili breathed out as he sat up, the angle got Legolas deep enough to hit his soft spot. His eyes got wider the moment the tip of Legolas’ cock hit this, giving Legolas the grim thought. “Ah!”

Legolas smirked at this, tightening his grip at the other’s waist. Lifting him up and slamming back down brutally, Kili released squeaks of mixed pain and pleasure. He’s drooling now, with mouth open wide for Legolas is hitting him roughly on the spot where it feels good the most. Legolas caught his mouth and pushed him down to the hard surfaced bed to pin him down and lift his lower half to ram back in to the tight heat of Kili. 

“Listen to yourself beg, slut.” Legolas said as he pounds Kili hard to the bed, dominating the gasping dwarf. “Love it when I manhandle you, you say? Then manhandling you’ll get.”  
Without the chance to protest, Kili was flipped over, with ass spread wide into the air for Legolas to raid. He’s mounting over the bent dwarf, fucking him rough and deep as he grips hard on the thin sheets. The elf prince grabbed Kili on the hair, pulling and bent over to leave bite marks on his shoulders. The dwarf is losing his consciousness as he feels himself close to a release. 

“Fuck! Legolas, I’m- I’m…” the dwarf could barely breathe as Legolas quickened his pace and his thrust harder. “Hngh! No, no more, please. Please stop~”

“Oh, now the dwarf wants to stop?” Legolas whispered teasingly into Kili’s ear, licking the blood off his shoulders. “Well pity yourself ‘cause I won’t stop destroying you, not until I cum loads inside. Now shut up and cum for me.” 

With one hand on the sheet for balance, Legolas’ other hand went to grab Kili’s rock hard cock and pumped with the same rhythm. Kili now surrender to his release and came loads of his white hot seed into the sheets and all over Legolas’ hand. The elf chuckled at this, straightening his back and licking the semen off his hand.

“You taste good.” Legolas said before slamming and gripping his hands on Kili, pushing his hips towards himself to meet his brutal thrusts. Kili was now silent, losing his mind to the roughness of the prince, only gasps and air out of his mouth. He weakly tried to push Legolas off him but the poor attempt only made Legolas fuck him harder ‘til he came loads of his own seed inside the moaning dwarf. Grunting, he didn’t pull out ‘til the last of his seed was spent. “Fuck, yes…”

“By Durin, Legolas… Mhhh.” Kili could only make up the elf’s name; no other words came out of his mouth as his brains were fucked out of him. His insides felt hot, the white liquid gushing out him as he shifts to lie down. Legolas then lay next to him, panting and sweating.

“Did you get your ‘fun’?” Legolas asked in between breaths.

“Hell yeah.” Kili replied, chuckling and embracing the elf next to him. Legolas laughed and hugged him back. He stared a little longer into Kili’s eyes, making the dwarf flush. The brunette averted his eyes and buried himself closer into Legolas’ chest. The elf just chuckled at this. 

“It’ll be dawn soon, take your rest, Kili.” 

“Aye, amralime.”

Legolas was confused for a swift moment, but kissed the dwarf’s forehead instead and waited until he’s asleep so he can dress the both of them up and go back to his duty. He just made love with his kind’s enemy and regretted none of it. He cannot keep the smile off his face now, he seems like a grinning fool to everyone- too unusual to the known stern prince. Amralime, that word plays on repeat inside his head, with Kili’s voice, Kili’s eyes, his soft skin and hair against his. His enemy is the same person as his cute little dwarf. He chuckled off the thought and realized he was with Tauriel on the halls while he was drowning in the thought of Kili. She awkwardly stares at him, and he awkwardly stare back.

“What?” his smile faded, staring at the she-elf.

“Wow. That’s the total look of love, Legolas.” She said with eyes wide. “I’m impressed by your partner.”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachon le = I hate you  
> Amralime = My love
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, please kudos/comment, it'll really encourage me to write more. Share your thoughts or suggestions down the comment box to let me know. :)


	8. One Ring to Rule the King

“Report, Balin.” Thorin ordered the older dwarf in front of him as he sits on his throne. He’s heard of the planned expedition of Balin and his fellow to the Misty Mountains to reclaim their lands, Khazad-dum. However, he couldn’t bring himself to risk his men, especially a close companion into such quest without having external inspection report from the Misty Mountains. It may be up to Balin to decide whenever he wants to hit the road, but they still got orders from their king.

“There’s still no known activities around the Misty Mountains, the mine hang about silent from the outside, it seems.” Balin replied to the grunting king who’s uneasy in his seat. He shifts and coughs softly every now and then, so Balin just stared at him, waiting for him settle down. He’s been like this since he’s walked this hall, but Thorin signaled his hand to precede his report. Balin nodded and cleared his throat before speaking. “However, there were strange observations from the Western gates. It still remains unidentified and dangerous. That’s all to report.”

Thorin still hasn’t settled down, but Balin patiently waited ‘til he finally found his voice to speak once again. He has not one single idea about why Thorin is acting so strangely today. It didn’t reach to anybody that he’s sick, not even to Bilbo, his lover. But he’s been like this and no one knows why. Though moreover, his duties are now finished after this report is dismissed so he can finally go back home with his little hobbit and rest from whatever it is that’s he’s feeling.

But little did anybody from this mountain know that Bilbo actually was behind all this. He decides to play with that little ring of his and visit his love on the throne. Thorin couldn’t resist to this, he cannot just talk with an invisible person, and it’d make him look mad. And so now, he’s forced to sit back down on his throne while the oh so innocent-looking hobbit ghostly whisper dirty things he’d only speak of in bed to the king’s red tinted ears whilst being straddled and grinded painfully and sensually slow. The erection that Thorin was bearing for almost half an hour that seemed like days is now raging beneath his breeches. Thank Mahal that nobody has noticed this huge bulge on his pants. Uneasy in his seat, he cleared his throat, resting a clutched hand in front of his lips as he remembers Balin’s presence in front of him. 

“Understood, I’d gather your men for a meeting by next week so be prepared and-“ he sharply breathed, jumping a bit from the throne. Bilbo grinned at this, trying hard not to chuckle at the reaction.

“Are ye alright, Thorin?” Balin asked, walking towards his king. But before he could take his third step, Thorin spoke quickly as if he’s in a rush.

“Yes, I’m fine. Please be prepared by next week. The all of you will now be dismissed.” He rapidly ordered under deep breaths as Bilbo just groped his erection a little earlier, embarrassing the king. His flushed face now stared at the people who are leaving his halls, sighing greatly at the thought of him finally being alone. Well, with Bilbo, actually. “Bilbo…”

He breathed out, slumping on his seat as the invisible hobbit rubs his own hard member at the king’s, harder than before now that Thorin can release his sounds. Bilbo loves it when Thorin restrains his cries, but he loves it even more when his mouth is wide open moaning and gasping for air while he pleasures his love. Straddling the king on his throne with both hands wrapped around him, he moved his face closer to kiss him. Thorin just snaked his hands on Bilbo’s back, tickling and sending shivers all over the hobbit’s sensitive body then settled on the soft butt cheeks, squeezing hard enough for Bilbo to moan between their battling lips. Thorin already memorized every inch of Bilbo very well even without the visual representation of his love for they have been lovers for a very long time now.

“Thorin, touch me more.” Bilbo moaned softly into Thorin’s ears, giving a little lick as the other massages his bum a little harshly now. The little one bit the king’s ear at the feeling as he reaches back to Thorin’s thick dwarf hands, leading them in between his butt cheeks. Thorin smirked at this wanton behavior of his adorable hobbit, secretly loving this side Bilbo. Leaving Thorin’s hand on his rear, he led his own on the king’s chest and slid his way inside the all the clothing of the king on an attempt to touch his buff hairy chest. But before he could, Thorin grabbed his wrist with one hand and slid the ring out of his finger. “W-what?”

“This little ring of yours has been used enough, my dear.” Thorin said, standing up to carry Bilbo bridal style and walked away from his throne. He cannot hold this heat inside him no more, he wants to slam and pin the little hobbit down their soft bed and wreck him until he’s writhing and begging for mercy. Thorin is usually temperamental and lets Bilbo have it his way because his hobbit was way too soft on the bed. But Thorin could not bear sex without breaking his Bilbo at the end of the night. “We’re destroying our bed tonight.” 

“What? N-no, wait. Get off me!” Bilbo said, struggling away from his lover’s grip. “We just got a new bed the other day. The others will suspect shit, Thorin, embarrassing!”

“So what? It’s only natural for couples to bang; they need to get over themselves.” Thorin replied, tightening his grip to the squirming hobbit. 

“You ruthless dwarf.” Bilbo spat, emphasizing the ‘you’ with a tiny bit of distance between his brows, staring at his love. With his hands crossed, he settled down at hearing Thorin chuckle. 

“Fine, I won’t destroy our bed this time, ok?” Thorin asked, kissing Bilbo in the forehead, easing his little hobbit’s complexion. 

He’s standing in front of their door now, so Thorin kicked it open, completely loosening the hinges and destroyed the knob. Bilbo gasped at this and was about to scold the grown man but before he could, he was tossed to his armchair with Thorin charging at him whilst removing layers of his clothes. The sound of boots thrown to the side and furs with heavy belts on the floor made Bilbo opened his eyes from being shut. He suddenly felt a little terrified at the darker icy blue eyes of Thorin that’s painted with layers of lust and malice in them. He knows he’d be destroyed once again tonight, and he could only smirk at this, loving the thought of his love being wild and out of control. And now, here’s the king under the mountain, attacking the small hobbit that barely even shifted to his seat, clashing his heated lips to Bilbo’s small ones. Bilbo wrapped both hands and legs around Thorin as the king unbutton his shirt hastily, in desperate need of sex. Once only on their breeches, Thorin lifted Bilbo from the chair without breaking the hectic kiss. He pulled on Bilbo’s hanging suspenders and released, hitting Bilbo hard on his soft ass.

“Hmpf!” Bilbo cried between the kiss, gripping tighter from the pain. It may leave a red mark on his cheeks, and it may hurt for a long while but he loves it anyways. It’s pleasure in great disguise. 

Thorin grinned at this, feeling Bilbo’s erection bump his hard abs. He wasted no time and led the hobbit into their bedroom, slamming him on the bed. Thorin grunted, meeting Bilbo’s moan as they removed each other’s breeches hastily, grasping at the other’s raging erection. The feeling of warm skin of palms over their rock hard members felt like a sudden sting, a touch that loosen all of control over their bodies, only having heat overcome the whole of them both.

“Bilbo…” Thorin breathed as the paused from the kiss, staring deeply into his burning soul. It’s smeared with passion and lust all over, and Thorin could not resist admiring this aura of his beloved. Giving Bilbo a peck on the upper brows, he placed a little force on Bilbo’s shoulders, indicating that he must go down South. Bilbo nodded slightly, doing as he’s told. He brushed his hands over the length of Thorin, his small hobbit hands barely circling the whole of the wide girth. He’s not dumb enough to know that the whole of that fat cock won’t fit in his mouth, but he took the head in anyways, letting a huge amount of his saliva run down and pool at the hilt of Thorin’s cock. He’s done this for so many times but it seems Thorin is always too big for his small mouth, his lips fitting tightly. With one hand, he massages the shaft, going slow and easy at the moaning king. He constantly calls for his lover’s name as a sign of pleasure. But it suddenly turned louder as the king went farther up Bilbo’s tight throat with one hard thrust. Bilbo chocked at the sudden stretch, beads of tears watering his eyes. He tries to pull back but the grip of Thorin’s fist on his curly hair became tighter, and this sudden aggressiveness of the king made him more secretly aroused. Bilbo works his tongue all over Thorin’s hot, veiny cock, the king’s calls and moans now becoming louder and could probably be heard next door as he burns in pleasure. “Ahh! Fuck.”

Bilbo grinned at this, pulling away from the raging cock and gave it a few pumps before positioning himself on top of the king, dominating the whole of him. He rubbed his rear on Thorin, teasing him as he knows he’s close to losing his mind. 

“Where do you want it, my love?” he asked, leaning down Thorin’s ear. He gave a bit of pressure as he asked. “Perhaps here?” 

“Hold still, hobbit.” Thorin spat, in between gritted teeth as he squeezed Bilbo’s buttocks, hitting the same spot that the suspenders hit earlier. It stings for Bilbo, catching him off guard and off his little game of teasing. Thorin placed his lips right next to Bilbo’s pointy hobbit ears, breathing hot mists. “Hold still so I can fuck you nice and hard.” 

“Ahh!” Bilbo screamed as the large head of Thorin came in, sliding all the way to the hilt in just a split second, painfully stretching his tight hole. Thorin paused and moved his hips slowly as he caresses Bilbo’s buttocks and waist. He grinned at the hobbit’s pained face and kissed his cheeks ever so sweetly. Bilbo starts to whimper as the king thrusts upward and downward. He soon sat up and met his thrusts, only with a little force and a little harder as he gets accustomed to Thorin’s size. Nothing can be heard from both of them but moans of pleasure and sticky sounds of skin over skin. Thorin gripped on Bilbo’s soft waist, slamming the hobbit deep down his length. The louder Bilbo’s screams are the more aroused Thorin is. So out of his pure self control, he pushed the hobbit down and pinned him to the white sheets. Bilbo’s legs are spread wide as Thorin re positioned himself on the red, plump entrance once again. With sweat dripping to Bilbo’s chest, he pounded hard and non-stop into his lover, rewarding himself with moans from the small one underneath him. Nails are digging into his forearms now as he slams deep and savagely into Bilbo, grunting every time he hits home. He felt the coiling in his lower stomach, thrusting farther and faster.

“Bilbo, my love.” He whispered, running one hand over Bilbo’s sweating chest and up to his neck, forcing it down. Bilbo became tighter and the king grinned maliciously at this. “Say you love this. Tell me you want me to mess you up and fuck you mercilessly.” 

Although he already is mercilessly banging the soul out of the poor hobbit, he obeyed his king and gasped for more air before speaking. “Yes, my love. I love it when you ram inside me, destroying me. P-please, fuck me more. Hgnh- Harder, Thorin.” 

Thorin already lost it at the first three words, and even more when he heard his name out of his lover’s mouth. He released Bilbo’s neck and clenched on the sheets as he slammed harder, making the other scream from the rough fucking. Bilbo left a few marks of scratches on Thorin’s bare back as the bed starts to creak. Bilbo already heard this kind of creaking and it is never good. Pretty soon, this bed will wreck its own feet and not long after a few more bang, the body of the bed crashed on the ground with a loud thud. But this didn’t stop Thorin from destroying the hobbit, not until the both of them cum. 

“T-Thorin, please, my love. I’m coming!” Bilbo squealed as he squirms underneath the raging king. He gave his own prick a few good pumps before losing it and came a lot into Thorin’s belly and his own. Not long after he limps, Thorin came deep inside his heat and stayed ‘til the last drop of his seed is spent. Both shuddered at the intense feeling of their release, embracing each other. 

“Oh, Bilbo.” Thorin breathed out, closing his eyes as he kisses the hobbit’s sweaty forehead. He laid his lover next to him with the softest pillows on their heads and the warm blanket over their naked bodies. They’re still catching their breaths as they stared at each other’s eyes.

“Now…” Bilbo said, looking around the chaotic room with clothes thrown all over. “What shall we do? The bed’s completely broke, your sheets are stained with cum. This is madness.”

Thorin chuckled at this and cupped Bilbo’s cheek s. “No worries, my love. We can always destroy another bed in another time.” He replied, winking. 

Bilbo laughed at this, playfully hitting Thorin’s hard chest. When the both of them settled, he was the first to engage on a kiss, a soft and playful kiss that soon led them in their sleep. Embracing one another, their slumber is more peaceful and warm for they felt joyful and secured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been busy, it's strangling tf outta me so I decided to cut it short here and do the other fics separately. It has been fun writing and seeing my work read by people. Keep track of my upcoming Hobbit fic, it'll be epic, guaranteed!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, please kudos/comment, it'll really encourage me to write more. Share your thoughts or suggestions down the comment box to let me know. :)


End file.
